


Never Say Never

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 34,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	1. Chapter 1

When Amara returned Mary to the boys she probably didn’t know or care that she was also doing you a huge favor by giving you a friend.

Years on the road living the hunter’s life with nothing but men and angels made you appreciate finally having another woman around.

Although she was older, you and Mary quickly grew close and when she decided to take off on her own you were as hurt as Sam and Dean.

You tried to cope with her disappearance by taking on as many hunts as you could, but you missed your friend.

So when you met up with her at Asa Fox’s funeral and she decided she wasn’t ready to come back to the bunker, you didn’t have a problem saying yes when Sam and Dean asked you to go with her so she wasn’t hunting alone.

Which is how you found yourself in another secret bunker in the middle of nowhere, this time with two of the British Men of Letters playing host.

That Mary had decided to work with them, trust them, and give them the Colt made no sense to you. They had tortured Sam and almost killed Dean. Sure, they had helped find Sam and Dean after the whole Lucifer mess, but they could not be trusted. Especially with something as important as the Colt. Mary’s behavior was confusing and you were scared for her and for yourself.

Standing against the wall with your arms crossed, you watched Ketch show Mary a sample of new weapons.

You knew how Sam and Dean would feel about Mary’s decision to work with the British Men of Letters and you felt like you were betraying the boys just be being in the room.

But you also knew you had to protect Mary until you could get a signal on your phone and call in the calvary. You had been trying for a couple days, but cell service and Wi-Fi were non-existent in the bunker and you hadn’t had a chance to get outside without Mick or Ketch following you.

Jumping when the door slammed open, you turned to see Mick walk in. As he took over Mary’s training, Ketch sauntered over to lean against the wall beside you.

Glaring, you shifted away from him as he watched you, his silent laughter shaking his shoulders.

“Why do you fear me?” he asked in his delicious British accent. “I have never harmed you.”

“I don’t fear you. I don’t trust you and I don’t like you. There’s a difference.”

He moved away from the wall to stand in front of you, his hands in his pockets as he leaned in to your ear. “What a shame, we could have so much fun.”

Your eyes widened as you tried to pull back from him, trapped against the wall.

This time he laughed out loud. “I would love to hone your weapon skills,” he said, jerking his head towards the stash. “But I like the way you think even better.”

Face flaming, you spun on your heels and left the room, his laughter following you out.

Knowing both men were in the basement training space, you took the stairs two at a time until you were on the above ground level. Pulling your phone out, you checked but you still didn’t have a signal.

They kept insisting you were not prisoners, but at this point you knew you were going to have to leave Mary behind to get the brothers.

Reaching the front entrance you almost expected the door to be alarmed, but it wasn’t even locked and you were able to walk out.

Face still flaming from the attractive and arrogant brit, you started down the long service road with your phone held high as you searched for a signal.

You had walked a good two miles down the road and had yet to pick anything up. You were starting to wonder what was going on when you heard a twig snap in the woods beside you.

Stopping, you looked into the dense forest but didn’t see anything.  
It was almost dark out and you were walking down a deserted road near a woods without a weapon, a working cellphone, or even a coat to battle the cold.

Frustrated and angry with Mary, you picked up your pace, hoping to reach a town or see a car go by soon.

A louder rustling off to your right caused you to jerk your head around. Using the flashlight on your phone, you looked as far as you could see, but nothing was there. As an uneasy feeling filled your stomach you wanted nothing more than to be back at the bunker with Mary.

Speeding up to a light jog, you focused on the sound of your boots hitting the pavement until you heard it, this time a growling sound from almost in front of you.

Turning your phones little light back on, you searched the ground until you found a decent size stick and you raised it above your head as you looked around. “Whose there?”

Nothing.

You didn’t see the creature coming until it slammed into you from the side, pushing your body several feet through the air before you landed on the ground with its weight over you.

Looking up, you realized it was a rugaru that had you pinned to the dirt.

Flashes of Mary just fighting one in the basement of the bunker went through your head and you honestly had no idea why you were shocked to learn the pompous assholes were using real supernatural creatures and not magic or illusion spells like you had naively assumed.

Kicking your feet up, you shoved it off of you and quickly stood, running back towards the road where you left your stick while trying to ignore the tears on your face.

It lunged for you again but before you could react you heard a motorcycle coming up the road and the man on it was pointing one of the fancy guns Mary had just been using at the creature.

With a quick, almost silent droning sound the rugaru dropped.

The motorcycle stopped not far from you and you turned to see Ketch taking off his helmet as he approached the body.

Looking down at it, he looked back up at you. “All set then?”

“All set?” you screeched. “You have real rugaru’s running through the woods?”

“Of course not. It regrettably escaped not long after you left.”

You wrapped one arm around your middle as you stared at Ketch. “You are all sick bastards. You know that? I’m going to go get Sam and Dean and we are getting Mary and the colt out of here.” You spun from him and started down the road.

“It’s almost 200 miles to the next town. We are truly located in the middle of nowhere. You have no phone, no food, and no weapon. You might as well come back,” he said.

Realizing he was right, you closed your eyes and counted to ten before spinning to start back down the way you came.

“Would you prefer a ride?”

Ignoring him, you kept walking.  
You heard his motorcycle start and then he was driving slowly beside you. You stopped, throwing your hands in the air. “Do you intend to do that all the way back?”

“Yes.”

“Fine,” you said, moving to climb up on the bike behind him. Ketch unzipped his jacket and handed it to you before passing you his helmet.

Raising your eyebrows in surprise, you silently put them on, instantly warming up and trying to ignore the smell of his cologne.

“Hold on tight,” he said before revving the engine and taking off, leaving you no choice but to wrap your arms around his waist.

Several hours later you gave up on the hope of getting any sleep. You had to find a way to get in touch with the Winchesters.

You realized Mick must have tampered with your cellphone to block a signal no matter where you were and you knew you couldn’t get in touch with Cas because of the carvings on your ribs, but maybe there would be a way to call Crowley.

Slipping into a pair of shorts and a tank top, you slipped out of your room and padded down the hallway in your bare feet until you reached the stairs.

It had become a tradition of yours when you couldn’t sleep at home to work out, and all you wanted to do was stretch your muscles.

Entering the room where Mary had been practicing earlier, you walked over to the padded mats and began to stretch, letting some of the tension out.

Within minutes you were up and moving, practicing your roundhouse kicks and punches on the bag hanging from the ceiling in the corner.

“I knew you were a skilled hunter, but I did not realize you were so versed in hand to hand combat,” you heard from behind you.

Spinning around in surprise, you saw Ketch standing in the middle of the room, back in his suit with a smirk on his face.

“Mick messed with my cellphone,” you stated, pushing the hair out of your face.

“Only as a precaution,” he said, hands in his pockets. “We need to keep the location of our bunker a secret for the time being. You can understand that.”

“You said we were not prisoners, but you won’t let us leave.”

“You are not prisoners,” he insisted as he pulled his hands free and removed his tie before shrugging his suit jacket off. “You are free to leave when you want. Mary as well. If you would like to leave tomorrow I suggest you let us take you wherever you want to go as opposed to walking.”

You watched him kick his shoes off so he was down to his socks, slacks, and undershirt.

“I want to go home.”

“Fine, you will leave first thing in the morning,” he said before bending slightly at the knees and launching towards you, catching you by surprise when he grabbed you and spun your arm behind your back.

Ketch tisked in your ear as he let you go, and you spun around to face him, your hands up in a defensive blocking pattern. Waiting until he went to move, you quickly shifted in the other direction and brought your leg up for a side kick. His hand shot out and grabbed your ankle, twisting it around so you fell on your knees.

With a growl you jumped right back up, wrapping your arms around his neck as you landed on his back to pull him down.

“I’m going to bring Sam and Dean back with me, and we are going to get Mary and the Colt,” you said when he landed on the mat with a puff of air.

Quickly recovering, he was up and circling you, hands extended. You could see the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead and for some reason you felt a tendril of arousal pull through your core. You shook your head clear, but it was all the distraction he needed. His arm connected with your chest and you went down under his weight, hitting the mat hard.

He was still pressing you into the mat and his voice was a shade darker as he spoke in your ear, his accent slightly thicker. “You will be blindfolded for most of the trip so you will not know the way back. We are not the enemy Y/N. Why do you act like we are?”

Squirming until he let you up, you slowly stood, pushing your hair back and circling him. “You tortured Sam. You are using Mary.”

“Toni tortured Sam, not Mick and not me. And Mary is here on her own free will.”

Taking a deep breath, you dropped your shoulder slightly and ran towards him, prepared to catch him in the chest.

Ketch was waiting on you and charged back, pushing you backwards until you were against the wall, his hands on either side of you and your body pinned against his.

Blaming his heavy breathing, the smell of his cologne and sweat, and his dark eyes, you didn’t move away when he grabbed your chin and pulled your face over to look at his.

You read the intent in his eyes just seconds before his lips were on yours, dominate and demanding, just like his personality.

He bit your lower lip as he pulled away to start leaving bites along your neck and chin. His teeth coming close, but not breaking skin.

“What the fuck are you doing?” you ground out, your hips practically riding his leg on their own accord.

“I don’t see you trying to stop me,” he smirked in response while his hands grabbed your tank top and pulled it over your head.

“I hate you,” you hissed, your hands digging into his hips.

“You don’t have to like me for this to be amazing.“ His mouth closed around your breast, his teeth scraping your nipple.

Your traitorous hands came up to grasp a handful of his hair as you pushed forward, anxious to feel more.

When you reached down to remove his sweat soaked shirt he grinned, knowing he had you.

Grabbing your shorts, he slid them down your body, your hands clutched his shoulder to balance yourself as you kicked them off.

Ketch grabbed your waist, spinning you around so your back was against his chest. His hand slid down to tease at your sex, making slow circles around your clit. When you looked down you saw the tattoo on his hand, a reminder of who he was, a reminder he was making visible on purpose.

“You are an asshole,” you moaned as you rode his hand, clinching around the finger he slid in you as you came, your hands wrapped behind you to tug at his hair.

“Yes I am,” he replied, his lips ghosting across your neck. When he guided you down on the mat you knew you would regret it for the rest of your life but you were too lost in the bliss to stop.

“Fuck Ketch,” you moaned, nails digging into his back.

“Arthur,” he said as he undid his slacks, shoving them to the side with his socks.

“Huh?” you muttered.

“Arthur. It’s my name,” he said through his teeth as he rubbed his cock against your arousal, coating himself in your slick before he pushed into you. “Fuck.”

You didn’t say anything more, closing your eyes as he began to move, pressing you further into the work-out mat with each hard thrust.

Grabbing your chin with one hand, he gave your head a gentle shake. “Open your eyes. Look at me. Know you are fucking me.”

“I’ll never touch you again,” you spat, even as your body pushed up to meet him thrust for thrust, your eyes locked with his.

“Never say never Y/N,” he replied with a laugh before bringing his mouth to yours in another dominating kiss as his rhythm picked up.

You lost track of how long he fucked you on the floor of that underground room, but you stopped counting on your fourth orgasm.

He switched positions and had you on your hand and knees when he finally reached his release and you could feel ropes of his hot cum coating your walls.

You were an exhausted and sweaty mess as he pulled out of you and you quickly collapsed on the floor.

Ketch stood, grabbing a towel from the supply table to wipe himself off before tossing one at you. By the time you had cleaned up, you looked over to see him fully dressed, even the jacket and tie were back on. “You will leave at 10 am tomorrow Y/N. I’ll have the blindfold ready.”

You blinked, suddenly ashamed. What would the boys think if they found out ? “Fuck you Ketch!”

His laughter followed him down the hallway.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The ache between your legs and the finger shaped bruises on your thighs served as a reminder of the mistake you made last night.

Fresh guilt rippled through your conscious as the memory of him between your legs, his teeth biting your ear as he pushed you to the limit, filled your mind.

Blinking away tears, you quickly finished your shower. Your bag was packed and you were getting out of there today. You were going to go get the boys and tell them everything. Well, almost everything.

After drying your hair you slid into heeled boots, jeans, and a plain black shirt, grabbed your bag, and headed up to the kitchen.

Mary was the only one in the room and she sat her coffee cup down on the counter. “Where are you going?”

“Home. To Sam and Dean. Come with me, please?” you begged, reaching out to touch her arm.

“Y/N, they aren’t as bad as you think…” she started.

“Good morning Ladies,” Mick said, walking in the room and heading for the coffee pot.

Mary replied with a cheerful good morning but you ignored him, tightening your grip on her arm. “Mary, please.”

“I’m sorry Y/N,” she said. “But I want to make this world a better place for my sons. For all of you.”

“And that’s what we are doing,” Mick said, sitting down at the table.

With a frustrated sigh you crossed the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Even with your heels you couldn’t reach the mugs on the top shelf.

Since there was no way you were asking Mick for help you gave up on coffee just as a warm hand settled on your back and someone reached above you, grabbing a mug and handing it to you.

Looking up, you saw Ketch’s amused grin. “Good morning Y/N.”

Taking the mug from his hand and ignoring his greeting, you poured your coffee and settled in beside Mary.

“You really aren’t going to come with me?”

She shook her head. “Please don’t tell the boys Y/N. Let me when I’m ready. I know they will feel like I betrayed them, but I am trying to do this for them.”

“Don’t ask me to do that,” you begged your friend. “They need to know everything that’s happening.”

“Surely you don’t mean to tell them everything,” Ketch spoke up from his spot leaning against the kitchen counter, giving you a wink when you glanced at him.

Taking a deep breath you felt your face redden. “They are going to ask me where you are Mary. What am I supposed to say?”

“Tell them you don’t know. Or that I went to one of Bobby’s cabins for a break. I promise I will tell them, just let me be the one to do it.”

With a sigh you nodded. “Ok.”

She gave you a side hug. “There’s nothing I can say to make you stay here with me?”

“No way, as soon as Mick is ready I’m getting out of here,” you replied, looking over at the man.

“I’m taking Mary out to train on the new rocket launcher,” Mick said with a shrug.

“I was told I could go home today!” you protested, your voice raised.

“And you shall,” Ketch said, his voice pulling through your core as you remembered him telling you how good you felt wrapped around his cock the night before. “It’s a beautiful day, perhaps we should take the motorcycle?”

You spun around to face him. “Why can’t Mick take me?”

“Because it’s almost two days there and two days back and I need to get Mary up and running on the rocket launcher,” Mick answered

Panic set in at the thought of being alone with Ketch for a long period of time. You closed your eyes to collect yourself, but the moment they shut you could see him, sweat dripping down his chest as he buried himself in you, his hand squeezing your breast so hard it bordered on painful.

Snapping your eyes open quickly and shaking your head to clear your mind you looked over at Ketch to see amusement on his face, as if he knew what you were thinking of.

“I’m not riding on the motorcycle if I have to be blindfolded.”

“Right. Then just let me grab a few things and I’ll bring the car around,” he said, pushing away from the counter.

As soon as he left the room you dropped your head to the table with a groan.

* * *

 

“How long do I have to wear this?” you asked. It was the first sound you had made since Ketch guided you into the car an hour ago.

“Until I say so,” he replied, sensory deprivation making his voice sound even sexier.

You absentmindedly rubbed your neck where your skin still tingled from his fingers when he latched the strange, keyed blindfold you wore.

Silence fell over the car again, and you reached for your bottle of water in the console, more for something to do than thirst.

Instead of the plastic bottle, your fingers brushed against a muscular, denim clad thigh.

You jerked back like you had touched an open flame and you heard Ketch laugh as his hand caught yours and directed you to the bottle.

Snatching the water up, you turned in the opposite direction of his voice before taking a drink.

“Oh come on now Love, don’t be shy. You felt a lot more than that last night.”

“Shut up,” you snarled, hating the amused tone in his voice, and the fact that you were curious what he looked like in jeans, having only seen him in suits or his motorcycle gear. Or nothing at all.

Still laughing, Ketch turned the radio on, the sound of jazz filling the emptiness.

As the miles passed, your thoughts were drifting when you felt the sensation of being watched creep up the back of your neck.

“I know that you’re staring at me, maybe you should look at the road,” you said.

“I was merely wondering if the bruise on your neck was from a hunt or more recent activities,” he replied smoothly.

“That’s it,” you yelled, “Just stop. Stop with the comments and the jokes. Last night was a mistake. A stupid one. It will never happen again and as soon as I am home I will never see you again. I hate you. Got it?”

“We are far enough from the bunker I can remove your blindfold now if you would like,” he answered cheerfully.

Sighing in frustration from his diversion you nodded, anxious to be rid of the blindfold.

You felt the car stop as he pulled off the side of the road.

Turning the back of your head towards Ketch, you expected him to unlock the latch so you could remove the material.

You were startled when he got out instead, coming around to your side of the car. He opened your door and took your arm, guiding you out.

Ketch advanced on you, backing you into the hot metal of his car and you could hear your heart pounding over the sound of the highway traffic. His hips pressed against yours when he reached behind you to unlock the blindfold.

Ketch slowly pulled the blindfold away and you blinked in the sudden sunlight as you stared at the man towering above you.

He smirked, leaning closer until you could feel his breath on your lips. Your hands came up to rest on the warm material of his jacket as you stared at his mouth.

The sudden loss of his presence when he stepped back made your head spin.

“I don’t think you meant what you said at all Love,” he said, laughing as he walked around the car and got in.

Grabbing the door handle and slamming yourself down in the front seat, you tried to ignore the arousal running through your body. “Don’t call me Love.”

“Seatbelt please,” Ketch said, turning the radio up as he pulled back on the road.

 


	3. Chapter 3

You looked around at the other customers in the diner, determined not to make eye contact with the man sitting across from you.

After taking your blindfold off the drive had been quiet, just the soft jazz music playing. You ended up falling asleep and didn’t wake up until Ketch pulled off the highway for gas and dinner.

You were sipping your water when the jukebox kicked on. Forgetting you weren’t at some random diner with the boys, you found yourself quietly singing along and moving your upper body to “Dancing Queen” by ABBA.

Glancing up, you saw Ketch watching you and you blushed. “What?”

“By all means continue. I was enjoying the performance.”

You scowled. “At least it’s good music. Not that stuffy jazz music. I thought you Brits all loved The Beatles and Rolling Stones.”

He studied you for a moment. “We can’t all be that… cultured.”

You rolled your eyes but were spared from having to reply when your soup and his sandwich arrived.

Eating slowly while listening to the jukebox, your eyes slid to Ketch.

Done with his sandwich, he was sipping a cup of tea while gazing out the window.

Looking at his dark hair and remembering how soft it had felt under your finger tips, you had an unwelcome urge to run your hands through it.

Ashamed and angry at yourself, you turned to face the window as well, your hands clinched in fists.

“You wear your thoughts,” his voice broke the silence.

“Excuse me?”

“Eyes half closed, breathe tight, posture rigid, hands clinched, and teeth sinking into your lower lip. You were thinking about something you desire against your better judgment. Something you had and want again.”

“I’m going to the restroom,” you said, voice shaking as you jumped up, banging your knee on the table in the process.

Coming out of the restroom a few moments later you felt a hand reach around and grab you by the throat, slamming you into a wall.

The man holding you smiled and you could see the flash of fangs.

 _Vampire_.

“Could smell you when you walked in,” he said in a thick southern accent. “Been waiting on that pretty boy to let you out of his sight sweet thing. My brothers like to seduce their dinner, but me? I don’t like to waste time.”

“You picked the wrong snack. I’m a hunter you ass,” you snapped, throwing your elbow into his gut.

“A hunter without a weapon is about as scary as a bunny rabbit.” He grabbed you again, shoving you back into the wall.

“That man out there with me? He’s part of the British Men of Letters. Heard of them? I bet you have. They eliminated all your foreign friends,” you said, feeling sick that you just associated yourself with those assholes, even if it was only to a vampire.

“I can do this here in the hallway,” he said, undeterred. His mouth was on your neck, his teeth scrapping against your skin. “But I would hate to leave such a mess at my favorite hunting ground.”

You brought your knee up to catch him between the legs, turning when he let go of you and running for the main dining area.

“You little bitch,” he said, grabbing you by the end of your shirt but you kicked your leg back and he stumbled.

Returning to the dining room your heart was racing and your hair was messed up. Ketch looked up when you stopped at the table and you saw a flash of surprise in his eyes at your disheveled appearance.

“Vampire,” you murmured. “Just tried to get me in the hallway.”

He stood and pushed the hair off your neck, seeing the scrapes the vampire’s teeth left.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. But he got away. He went out the back, towards the woods.”

With a nod Ketch tossed some money down on the table and you followed him out the door.

Climbing into the car, you turned to look at him as he accelerated out of the lot, tires spinning in the gravel.

"There’s an iPad in the glove box, the Wi-Fi should already be on,” Ketch said, turning west to follow the tree line.

Opening the glove box you pulled out the iPad, a loose CD sitting over it.   
For the first time since meeting him you found yourself laughing in front of the man as you held up The Beatles CD.

He shrugged. “Like I said, we can’t all be that cultured.” His eyes held yours for a moment before returning his focus to the road.

Scrolling through Google Earth you found the road you were on. “We have two barns out east that are still standing, an old warehouse to the south….Oh, I bet this is it. Twenty miles west of town is a deserted ammunition storage bunker.”

You felt him step on the gas and you sat back in the seat, the thrill of the hunt overriding your irritation with the man beside you.

Thirty minutes later you found yourself back to back with Ketch in the old storage bunker, machetes raised.

“Don’t you guys have some fancy mind-numbing vampire killing gun?” you asked as you watched the creatures surround you, this was the largest vampire nest you had seen.

“Oh come on now Love, this is just a bit of sport,” Ketch replied before launching, blade swinging.

“A little warning would have been nice,” you snapped as you swung, taking out the first vampire that came at you.

Fighting your way across the room, you tried to find the vampire from the diner but you didn’t see him.

Distracted, you felt a vampire jump on your back, pushing you down into the dirt and blood covered floor.

With a cry, you jumped up, kicking her backwards and swinging around to take off her head.

Down to your last two, you fought them until they backed you into a corner. Lowering your head, you ran at them and tripped one, knocking the other into the wall before swinging your blade again, slicing through both their necks.  
  
Lowering the machete and panting, you looked over to see Ketch, also covered in dirt and blood, leaning against the wall watching you.

You raised an eyebrow. “You could have helped.”

“I didn’t take you as the damsel in distress type,” his voice darker than normal as he spoke. You saw he looked tense and you briefly wondered what was going on before remembering you weren’t supposed to care.

Shaking your head, you walked through the vampires he had killed, trying to find the vampire who had assaulted you before deciding he must be one of the ones on the bottom of the pile. You followed Ketch out of the building, turning in time to see him light a match and toss it.

“A match? It will take hours to burn.”

“It’s one of Mick’s favorite inventions,” Ketch replied just as the building went up in flames. “Built in accelerants.”

Sighing at the fact you were impressed, you followed him for the mile long walk back to the car.  
“We need to stop for the night and clean up,” you suggested, climbing into the passenger seat.

“I agree,” he said, voice still tight. He reached over you to get in the glove box and you tried not to shiver when his arm brushed your knee. Ketch paused for a moment before pulling out a cloth and wiping his hands off.

The tension in the air was thick and you could feel his eyes on you several times during the drive to the only motel in town.

You were getting ready to ask him what his problem was when you noticed the full parking lot at the motel and your heart sank. You really didn’t want to drive much longer covered in dried vamp blood.

Given that Ketch was the less bloody of the two of you, he went in to try and get rooms.

Coming out a few minutes later, he climbed back in the car and drove down to the end of the building. “They only had one room.”

You looked at him, “I’m not sharing a room with you.”

“There are two beds, but feel free to sleep in the car,” he said, grabbing his bag from the back and walking inside.

You snatched your bag up and followed him, confirming that there were two queen size beds.

“I’m taking the shower first,” you stated, grabbing a pair of yoga pants and a tank top along with your shower stuff and heading into the bathroom.

Rinsing the shampoo out of your hair, you lifted your face to the hot water again. You had never hunted with anyone but the Winchesters before, and it felt weird to know you had gone into a large vampire nest with Ketch as your back up.

Again you found yourself wondering what his problem was. Since leaving the nest he had been extremely tense. You were a damn good hunter and you took down your fair share of the vamps so he couldn’t be upset about the hunt.

“Why do I care?” you asked out loud. Closing your eyes, your mind drifted to last night and you pictured his fingers inside you, that damn tattoo looking up at your face while he brought you to release. The man knew what the hell he was doing.

You shrieked when the bathroom door banged open, smacking the wall with force. Sticking your head outside the shower curtain you saw Ketch moving across the bathroom quickly.

“What the fuck are…” Before you could finish your sentence he threw the shower curtain back and stepped into the bathtub still in his jeans and t-shirt. Grabbing the sides of your head with both hands, he pushed you back into the wall as his lips crashed to yours in a rough kiss.

You reached up to grab his shoulders, not sure if you were going to push him away or pull him closer, but his hands left your head to grab your wrists, pinning your arms above your head as his tongue pushed into your mouth.

Using one hand to keep your wrists pinned, the other slid down your body, stopping to briefly tease at your nipple before trailing down to your sex, where he began stroking you, rubbing his middle finger along your slit before pressing against your clit. His mouth swallowed your cries as you began riding his hand, desperate for more friction until Ketch finally pressed his finger inside you, curling around to hit your g-spot. You pulled away from his lips, throwing your head back as you rode out your orgasm.

Letting go of your hands, he stepped back from you so he could pull his wet shirt up over his head, tossing it across the bathroom before removing his jeans and boxers. You knew you should stop this now, not let it happen again, but looking at him naked and remembering how good last night had been you didn’t protest when he pressed your wet body against his, his lips a little gentler when he kissed you this time.

Bending down slightly, he drifted his mouth across your neck and chest until he reached the peak of your breast, sucking on your nipple before roughly biting it. Your hands laced through his dark hair as you cried out with pain and pleasure.

Ketch dropped to his knees and slid his hand down your right leg, lifting it to rest on his shoulder before trailing his mouth up your thigh to your sex.

You moaned when you felt his tongue lick across your wetness, sliding inside your folds. His tongue alternated between licking and fucking you, his nose just brushing against your clit to create the perfect sensation. The water was getting cold and his tongue felt hot against your skin as you came again, riding his face and pulling at his hair.

When he stood, he caught you in his arms, pulling you up so you had no choice but to wrap your legs around his waist. He shut the water off and carried you to the bed closest to the bathroom.

You both fell on it, his weight pressing into you as his lips found yours once again. You could feel his hard sex against your thigh and you shifted, anxious to feel him inside you.

You squeezed your eyes shut to block out the voice in the back of your head telling you how wrong this was.

“Eyes open. I won’t touch you until you open your eyes and look at me,” he commanded.

Your eyes snapped open.

“Tell me what you want Y/N.”

You stared up at him in surprise.

“Tell. Me. What. You Want,” he snapped, thrusting his length against you with every word.

You knew what he wanted, it was part of the game. He wanted you to beg him, especially after your insistence earlier that this would never happen again. “Fuck you Ketch.”

“I believe the phrase you are looking for is “Fuck me. Arthur,” he said with a smirk, not moving.

You pushed up against him, but he pulled his hips back.

“I really hate you,” you hissed, fingers digging into his back hard enough to leave marks.

“Say it.”

He moved again, and the memory of his cock buried inside you at the bunker, bringing you to multiple orgasms before he was done, tore through your mind. You were pushing towards him, desperate to feel it again. “Fuck me Arthur, please,” you moaned. Hating yourself as the words fell from your lips.

With a quick thrust he was inside you, and you cried out, head back. Holding his weight up on his hands, he began moving, his pace fast as he snapped his hips against yours. It took almost no time at all for you to reach your third orgasm, pulsing around his cock as you came.

He held still, gritting his teeth as he rode it out. “You feel so fucking good Y/N,” he muttered, sitting back and pulling you with him so you were in his lap as he pressed up.

Feeling more in control since you were on top, you pressed against his chest until he was flat on the bed and you began to ride him, bracing your hands on his chest as you set a slow, teasing rhythm.

Ketch growled, his hands squeezing your breasts as he watched you move. You sat up straighter, and your eyes slid shut as you felt another orgasm approaching. Biting your lip, you moved yourself over his cock in a way that felt good to you, making sure he was hitting your g-spot until you came again, his name falling from your lips.

Flipping you over once again, he raised your legs up around his waist as his lips dominated yours. His fingers dug into your previous bruises and he picked his pace up, thrusts becoming sloppy when he finally came with a broken fuck whispered against your mouth. You could taste his sweat on your lips and feel his release hot inside you.

Pulling out, he collapsed on his back beside you, throwing his arm over his eyes and breathing deep.

After several minutes he reached over to pull the bed sheets around the both of you and pulled the lamp cord, plunging the room into darkness.

He didn’t hold you or try to touch you, but he also didn’t move to the other bed or insist you did.

You weren’t sure what to think or what you were supposed to do, and within minutes you heard his breathing even out as he fell asleep.

Closing your eyes, you rolled away from him, trying to find sleep.

You woke up after only a couple hours. You could hear Ketch breathing softly beside you and at some point his foot had shifted across the bed to rest against your leg.

Regret and confusion hit you, as you realized the mistake you had made. Again. What was it about him that pulled you in? And what had caused him to storm into the bathroom in the first place?

Feeling trapped, you needed to get some air. Sliding into your yoga pants and the tank top you had set out for your shower, you tugged a pair of socks on.

After making sure you had the room key, you grabbed Ketch’s jacket at the last minute and stepped outside. There was a small picnic area near the pool and you wandered over to sit on the first picnic bench, looking up at the sky.

Sighing, you snuggled into the warmth of his jacket, the smell of his cologne surrounding you. You begged him. You actually begged him by name. You could still feel him between your legs. Some of his release was dry on your thighs and you decided to take a shower when you went back into the room before climbing into the other bed. Tomorrow you would be home with the boys, never having to deal with Ketch again.

Standing up to head inside, you felt an arm wrap around your waist. “There you are sweet thing.”

You barely had time to let out a small scream before the vampire hit you over the head with something and you went down.


	4. Chapter 4

A distant scream tore through Ketch’s sleep, waking him with an unpleasant jolt.

Eyes open, he took a moment to take in his surroundings as he remembered he was in a motel in Nebraska and not the bunker.

Flipping the bedside lamp on, he slowly sat up. The clock said it was almost four in the morning.

The space beside him in bed was empty, and a quick glance told him you were not in the other bed. He slowly stood, wincing when he felt the scratches you had left down his back pulling. Walking to the restroom naked, he saw the door was open and the light was off.

An unwanted anger burned through him. You must have decided to find your own way home, sneaking out in the middle of the night like a child. He was the one who left someone’s bed before morning, nobody had ever left his and even through his anger the fact that you did thrilled him a little.

You were different from any woman he had known. A fierce and powerful hunter, a loyal friend, a smart woman, a wild lover.

You did not cower to him or allow him to control you. You were easily flustered by his comments yet you took his attitude and delivered one back with an edge of sass. But once he had your body under his and you were making those adorable sounds he could get you to do whatever he wanted. You became his.

Quickly dressing, he scanned the room to make sure he hadn’t left anything behind. That’s when he realized your travel suitcase was still by the other bed, along with your small purse. Ketch frowned. Maybe you would abandon your suitcase if you were trying to leave in a hurry, but your purse with your money and ID?

The scream that woke him up pushed to the front of his mind and his heartbeat slightly elevated. Deciding to check outside, he went to grab his jacket from the back of the desk chair, but it wasn’t there.

Throwing open the motel room door he looked around but he couldn’t see much in the dark. “Y/N”?

Not getting a response, he scanned the area until something sitting on one of the picnic tables caught his eye.

It was only a few seconds later, while he was holding your bloody sock, that he realized the vampire from the diner hadn’t been one of the vampires killed and it must have tracked the scent of your blood.

Dropping the sock, he ran back inside. Picking up the old rotary phone in the room, he dialed Mary’s number, knowing any unknown phone number would be blocked from getting through on Mick’s phone.

“Mary Winchester,” Mary answered, half asleep.

“Mary, give your phone to Mick please,” he demanded, voice raised.

“Ketch? Did you get Y/N home?” Mary asked.

“Mick! Now!”

Ketch could hear Mary shuffling and then a couple doors opening.

“Ketch?” Mick said just a moment later.

“Activate the GPS on my phone. Send the signal to the iPad in the Bentley.”

“Why? What’s going on?”

“Y/N has been taken by a vampire that survived our excursion earlier tonight. She has my phone. Is the GPS on yet?”

“Just activated. What do you mean excursion?” Mick asked.

Ketch hung up without replying. Grabbing the car keys and the bags, he loaded the car and pulled the iPad from the glove box as he fishtailed out of the parking lot.

Following his phone’s signal it took him over an hour to find the house the vampire was using as a hideout. An hour that went by agonizingly slow, even when he was driving over a hundred miles an hour. Determined not to think about why he was reacting this way over someone he was playing with, he focused on a plan for when he found the vampire.

Parking away from the property, he reached into the trunk and grabbed the machete, wishing this time he had the fancier equipment from the arsenal.

As he approached the house, Ketch could smell blood and his stomach rolled at the thought of what he might find.

His boots creaked on the old porch and he held the machete at the ready as he entered the house. The smell of blood was worse inside, growing stronger the closer he got to the back room.

Kicking the door open with his foot, he saw a flash of a brown coat as the vampire launched at him. Grabbing the vampire by the throat, Ketch managed to pull the bloodsucker away from his body as it struggled, lost in the blood lust, to get to his jugular.

The vampire’s mouth and the front of his shirt were covered in blood.

“Where is she?” Ketch growled, raising the machete to the vampire’s neck.

The creature grinned, teeth blood red. “She tasted so sweet, like a fine wine. Best I’ve had in ages.”

Rage flashed through him and he swung, taking the vampire’s neck off with force.

The machete fell from his hand when he saw you on the floor in a pool of blood. Your throat was deeply punctured and your black tank top and pants were wet with what he knew would be blood. His jacket was discarded in the corner.

“Y/N,” he said, kneeling beside you, his hand coming out to check your pulse.

You raised your eyes to his, struggling to keep them open as you felt yourself fading. “I thought you said I wasn’t the damsel in distress type,” you rasped, coughing as more blood oozed from your neck.

“You took my favorite jacket. I came to get it back,” he said with a smirk that didn’t quite reach his eyes as his hand covered the open wound on your neck.

You managed a small smile, shivering from the cold.

Ketch reached with one hand to pull his jacket over, digging his phone out of the inside pocket. The screen was cracked, but he still had a signal. He sat down and pulled you into his embrace, your back against his front as he sat you up. “We need to keep you warm, you’ve lost a lot of blood,” he explained as he dialed Mick’s number.

“Ketch?”

“I found her, she’s alive but barely. I need a medical team dispatched to my GPS location now. Air med if you can find one available,” Ketch said as soon as Mick answered.

“Ketch…”

“Now Mick, she won’t make it.”

You could hear the conversation, but it felt like it was coming from somewhere far away as you snuggled into the warm arms holding you and thought of the sun. You thought of Sam and Dean. And of Cas and Mary, and all the things you wouldn’t get to see. But you would see the sun. Maybe even Chuck since you were a friend.

“Ketch, the elders found out we turned the GPS on and wanted to know why. I’ve been told to pass along orders. She’s been compromised, possibly turned, and…”

“She wasn’t turned Mick! I’m holding her right now. I know a damn vampire when I see one. She’s dying from blood loss.”

“She turned us down, she caused you to go on a hunt off the books. Look, I liked Y/N, but Dr Hess has her reasons. She is ordering you to eliminate her and return to the bunker today,” Mick said, genuine regret in his voice. “You said she was dying anyways, this would be less painful.”

“I am not going to kill her,” Ketch said, shaking in anger.

“Ketch… Arthur… if you disobey the command and let her live you will be considered a rogue and you will be tracked down. It’s not worth it for a girl who is already dying.”

Ketch hung up the phone, setting it to the side and looking down at you with a blank expression on his face. After several moments of silence he shifted so you were on your back before standing, reaching into his back pocket for his gun.

Tears welled up in your eyes as you realized the man you had just started to trust was going to kill you.

“Please…” you begged, your bloody hand extended.

Ketch released the chamber and pulled the bullets out, throwing them on the floor. “I’m not going to shoot you. The bullets have tracker chips in them.”

Tucking the gun back into his pocket, he stepped down on his phone, busting it in half with his heel before picking you up. Carrying you out in the early morning dark, he started for the car.

“I can’t see the sun,” you whispered through dry lips. “Here comes the sun little darling…” you started to sing, slurring your words as your vision started to fade.

“Are you singing the Beatles?” he asked, almost running to get you to the car.

“I… have… culture…” you choked out before falling silent.

“Y/N?”

Ketch sprinted the last few yards to the car, setting you in the passenger seat and feeling for a pulse before going to the back of the car, working quickly to disconnect and remove the tracker.  
Once he was sure he had everything, he climbed in beside you. You were still out and your neck was oozing fresh blood again. Grabbing one of his shirts from the bag in the back, he tied it around your neck, hoping that it would hold before taking off, racing as fast as he could through the night.

* * *

 

“Dude, did you use my laptop to watch porn again?” Sam asked his brother, shaking his head at the images waiting for him when he opened his browser.

“What! No. Why would I do that?” Dean said, sipping his morning coffee and staring at the map in front of him intently.

“Uh huh,” Sam replied, rolling his eyes and clearing his browsing history.

“Alright Cas, we are ready,” Dean said.  
Castiel walked over to the board he had created to help with his task of finding Kelly Kline, but before he could fill them in on the latest information, there was a heavy banging on the door of the bunker.

“I bet its mom, I haven’t heard from her or Y/N in days,” Dean said, taking the stairs two at a time with Sam right behind him.

“Hey mo…” he trailed off as he opened the door to see Arthur Ketch cradling you in his arms, the both of you covered in blood.

“Where’s the angel?” Ketch said, walking past Dean to carry you down to the war room. “She’s dying.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

It was the sound of voices that woke you up. Soft murmuring and loud arguing breaking through the darkness.  You could hear Cas and Sam discussing the angel not having enough grace to replenish your blood, meaning you would have to recover naturally. 

Over their conversation you heard Dean arguing loudly with someone.  “… taken by a vampire!”

“She disappeared while I was asleep.  Was I supposed to keep her handcuffed to me at all times?” someone thundered back.

You slowly opened your eyes, noticing right away that you were back in your room at the Winchester’s bunker. 

The voice of the man Dean was arguing with pulled through your mind and you remembered the strong arms that carried you out of the disgusting house as you felt yourself fading.  “Arthur.”

The four men fell silent as they turned to look at you. You realized you must have  said his name out loud and you closed your eyes.

“Hey!” Dean snapped.

“Get out of my way Winchester, she’s asking for me,” you heard Ketch say.  Seconds later he was standing beside your bed. “Y/N.”

You opened your eyes again.  He had dried blood on his clothes and arms and there was a smear across his cheek.  His hair was messed up and in his eyes you saw exhaustion.

Looking down at yourself, you saw that you had blood all over your arms and chest and the yoga pants and tank top you still wore were caked in dry blood. “I can still smell the blood,” you whispered, hating how pathetic you sounded.  But you knew if the smell didn’t go away you were going to throw up.

“I need a shower,” you muttered, sitting up to slide out of the bed. The minute you stood up you felt your whole world go black as you fell forward.

“Whoa Love,” you heard Ketch say as he caught you, swinging you up in his arms. “Easy, you’ve lost a lot of blood.”

“The smell…” you muttered, trying not to breathe through your nose as Ketch placed you back on the bed.

“You can’t take a shower Y/N, you can’t stand that long.  I’ll run you a hot bath,” Sam said gently.  Turning to Ketch he inclined his head. “I’ll show you the guest room so you can clean up also.”

“No need, he’s leaving,” Dean said from the doorway, scowling.

“Dean,” you said weakly from the bed, trying to sit up again. Cas reached you first, sliding his arm behind your back to support you.  “Dean, he can’t leave.”

“Y/N…” Dean started to reply. 

“No!” you interrupted. “No. Dean.  They ordered him to kill me because I was compromised.  He went rogue to save my life.”

“Went rogue?” Sam asked.

“If a hunter refuses an order or is compromised they are considered rogue and exterminated. Rather nasty bit of business,” Ketch explained.

“So…” Sam trailed off as the pieces fell into place.

“So Y/N is being hunted for being compromised and I am being hunted for refusing a direct order from my supervisor to kill her.”

“Dean…” you said from your spot on the bed.

“Fine.  You can stay, but only until this is handled. Then your ass is back across the pond.”

“Come on,” Sam said, gesturing for Ketch to follow him to the guest bedroom.  Stopping in the doorway, Ketch briefly  looked back at you before leaving the room.

“Thank you,” you said to Dean as Cas scooped you up and carried you into your restroom.

Dean turned the water on to fill the bathtub before turning back to you. “I don’t trust him Y/N.”

“I know you don’t, but I do,” you said. “Dean he didn’t have to come after me. If he hadn’t shown up the vampire would have killed me.  And he didn’t have to refuse their order to kill me. I was as helpless as a newborn kitten. He could have easily shot me and went home.”

“He said you and mom were staying at their bunker. Why?” Dean asked, and under his anger you could see his hurt.

“She wanted to tell you herself.   She is working with them and we’ve been staying at their bunker for a few weeks.  I’m not working with them but I didn’t want to leave her behind.  It wasn’t until a few days ago I decided to leave.  He was taking me home when we stumbled into the vampires.”

“She’s really working with them?”

“I’m sorry Dean.  Mary loves you and Sam, she’s really convinced she’s doing this for the greater good.   Mick gave her a damn good sales pitch and she bought it.”

Dean nodded, and you bit your lip.  “Cas can you help me stand?”

“Sure Y/N,” he said, slowly lowering you until you were standing, braced against his body.  You closed your eyes, riding out the dark waves in your vision as Dean shut the water off in your bathtub. 

“Dean, there’s something else you need to know.”

He sighed. “What? Are you going to tell me you are sleeping with the Brit?”

“No!” you yelped. “Of course not. I was going to tell you the British Men of Letters have The Colt.”

Dean stared at you for a moment and you could see the shock on his face. “The Colt. How?”

“Does it matter?”

“Yes damn it, how did they get it?” Dean demanded, stepping towards you.

“Dean,” Cas warned. “She’s still weak.”

“Y/N?”

You felt  tears on your cheeks. “Mary gave it to them.  She stole it from Ramiel.”

Dean blinked once before turning and leaving the bathroom, slamming the door.  You felt your knees give way just as Cas swept you back up in his arms. “Let me get you in the bath and I’ll go talk to him, he will be okay.”

You nodded as Cas sat you down, fully dressed, in the bath.  “I’ll have Sam bring you in something to wear.”

You watched him leave before peeling your bloody clothes off and sliding under the water, anxious to wash your hair.

You drained and re-ran the water twice until you felt like you were completely clean and ready to leave the bathtub. 

You were busy wondering why Sam didn’t bring you any clothes when you stood up and your vision blacked out, causing you to fall forward and hit the tile floor hard.  “Fuck!”

You heard your bedroom door being thrown open and you had about three seconds to grab the towel and throw it over your naked ass before the bathroom door opened and you looked up to see Ketch staring at you, one eyebrow raised.

“Where are Sam and Dean?”

“Dean and the angel went to get alcohol.  Sam is looking up possible places for us to relocate to. I was resting in the room next door. The plan is to meet at eight and figure out our course of action.”

You noticed that he was wearing silk pants and a t-shirt and his hair was rumpled. 

“Sorry, I got lightheaded getting out of the tub.”

“Allow me,” he said, bending down to scoop you up.

You grabbed for the towel but he laughed and carried you to your bed without it. “It’s a bit late for modesty, isn’t it Love?”

You snatched your sleep shirt off the foot of the bed and quickly put it on. “Don’t start with that. I don’t want the boys to know what happened.  With us I mean.”

“It will be our dirty little secret,” he said.

You rolled your eyes and looked at the clock to see  it was two in the afternoon.  Setting your alarm for seven thirty, you pulled the covers up.

“Are you going to stand there and watch me sleep?” you said, looking up at the man still standing by your bed.

“No, I’m exhausted,” he said, walking around to the other side of your bed and sliding in.

You stiffened. “What are you doing?”

Ketch wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you against his body. “Sleeping.”

“In here?” you squeaked out in shock.

“Last time I fell asleep you ran off with a vampire and now there’s a death sentence on both our heads.  Someone needs to keep an eye on you,” he muttered.

You opened your mouth to snap at him, but the sound of a soft snore next to your ear told you he had already fallen back asleep. 

Taking a deep breath, you snuggled into his arms and fell asleep yourself.

 


	6. Chapter 6

You woke up to the sensation of fingers brushing against your hip, pushing your sleep shirt up.  Glancing at the clock, you saw you had an hour until you needed to be up and you groaned in frustration.

“Not quite the reaction I was hoping for,” you heard Ketch say in that sinfully delicious accent, his lips brushing your ear.

“What are you doing?” you asked, smacking his hand and trying to squirm away. You quickly stopped moving when you realized your backside was snuggled firmly against his erection.

“What does it feel like I am doing?” he growled playfully, his voice low.  You bit your lip as his fingers drifted back to slowly stroke your sex.

“What happened in the basement and at the hotel…it can’t continue,” you said, ending with a moan as his lips brushed the back of your shoulder and his thumb pressed on your clit.

“You don’t want this?” he whispered in your ear.

Your mouth fell open and you pushed your ass against him as he slid a second finger inside, stretching you.

“Then tell me to stop,” Ketch demanded. “Tell me to take my fingers out of your sweet cunt and I will.”

A small gasp left your lips as he hit the right spot, and you pushed your hips down to ride him.

“I can’t hear you Love, what did you want me to do?” he said, and you could hear the laughter in his voice.

“Please,” you whispered.

“Please stop? Or please make you come apart with just my touch?” he trailed, biting down on your shoulder as his fingers pushed against your g-spot.

You couldn’t  answer him as your orgasm took over, rolling through your body. You bit the pillow to keep from crying out as he continued stroking you through your release.

Ketch pulled away, bringing his fingers up to his mouth and licking them clean. Watching, you turned around to face him, your hands landing on his chest just as he sat up, knocking you away.

“I am sorry you don’t want this to continue Love, it was fun while it lasted though,” he said, climbing out of bed. His erection was obvious through his sleep pants as he left the room, shutting the door on his way out.

“Urggg!” you screamed, grabbing your clock and throwing it at the closed door.

You could hear him laughing as he walked down the hall.

After taking another bath you brushed your hair and started for the war room, moving slowly to keep from getting too dizzy.

Entering the room, all four men looked up at you.

“Are you okay Y/N?” Cas said, coming around the table to put his arm around you and lead you to a chair.

“I’m fine Cas, just dizzy if I move too fast.”

“You shouldn’t be out of bed,” Sam said.

“I’m not going to sit around while you guys plan this without me,” you snapped at him.

“You two are going to have to lay low until we know who or what we are dealing with,” Dean explained, looking at you and Ketch.  “They are probably on their way here already.”

Dean spread a map out across the table. “You,” he pointed at Ketch. “Will go to the old hunting cabin.  Y/N and Cas are going to another secret cabin. Sam and I are going after mom and The Colt.”

“Absolutely not,” Ketch said, his face tight as he looked across the table at Dean. “You have no idea what these men are capable of and who they know.  You don’t know what’s coming for her, and you want to leave her life in the hands of an angel with barely enough strength to heal a vamp bite?”

You looked over at Cas to see him glaring, his jaw tense. But under the anger you could see his guilt that he couldn’t completely heal you.

“You guys need Cas, you need all the man power you can get,” you quickly said. “I’ll be fine by myself.  I’m a hunter, not a helpless little bird. I can defend myself.”

“I’ll tell you what Xenia Warrior Princess, you walk across the room and back without  passing out and you can stay in the cabin alone,” Dean snapped.

You crossed your arms, sitting back in the chair and giving him a dirty look.

“Y/N will come with me,” Ketch started to say.

“Not gonna happen,” Dean interrupted.

“Actually Dean, it’s probably the best idea.  Keep them in one place and we can meet them once we have mom.  Hopefully she will know a little bit more about what we are dealing with,” Sam said. “And he can protect her.”

“Why don’t I come with you to get Mary?” you asked, desperate to avoid being stuck in a one room cabin with Ketch.

“No!” the three hunters said at the same time.

You sighed. “I already feel better, I bet by tomorrow I’ll be at 100%.”

“You lost more blood than a human could normally survive.  I was able to heal about half of that. You need time,” Cas explained.

You shrugged your shoulders in defeat.  “Fine.”

* * *

 

Two hours later you were climbing  into the passenger seat of Castiel’s old truck, trying to ignore Ketch in the drivers seat.

You could hear the Impala pulling out of the parking lot in front of the restaurant.

“Do you think it worked?” you asked, exhausted from moving around.

“I do. The Winchesters were smart this time. Anyone following us will still be on the muscle car.”

You nodded, too worried to say much else. The handgun in the cup holder and the loaded shotgun resting across the middle seat were not making you feel any better.

Ketch sighed in the silence and you grinned.  “Missing the Bentley?”

He chuckled.  “This vehicle is very…slow.”

“At least it will get us there.  And lay off Cas by the way.  He healed me and it saved my life, don’t be so hard on him.”

“You are very close with the angel,” Ketch said, and you could hear an edge in his voice.

“I am,” you replied, looking out the window.

The rest of the ride was silent, and when you pulled up to the cabin you jumped out of the truck before he had the engine off, anxious to get some fresh air.

You were already inside when you heard the front door slam open and heavy footsteps move across the floor as Ketch came in carrying the overnight bags and guns.

Walking into the kitchen, you went to turn the water on but before you could reach the handle a strong arm wrapped around your waist and you were yanked back into a hard body.

Spinning, you had just enough time to take in the irritated look in Ketch’s eyes before his mouth roughly crashed against yours, his teeth biting at your lower lip. 

You felt him back you into the kitchen counter and his hands came up to pull through your hair.  “How close are you to the angel?” he growled against your lips.

“What?” you snapped, pulling away from his mouth.

“He touches you,” Ketch said.

“Yeah, we are friends.”

Ketch used the hold he had on your hair to pull you back to his mouth. You didn’t try to fight it, instead your hands went down to dig into his thighs and you opened your mouth to his tongue.

Spinning you around to face away from him, his hands tore at the zipper of your jeans, sliding them down with your panties.

You heard him fumble with his belt and zipper and then he was there, pressing into you.

You dug your fingers into the wood counter, trying to find something to grip as he moved, pushing as deeply as he could into you.

You turned your head to try and look at him but his hand shot out, grabbing the back of your neck and keeping you face down on the counter.

“Oh fuck,” you whimpered, trying to push back against him for more friction. 

“Tell me you want me to touch you,” he grunted, his free hand hovering just above your sex as he picked up his speed.

“Please. Touch me Arthur, please,” you begged, so desperate for release that you didn’t bother to try and fight his demand this time.

His hand came down to rub you as he pushed deeper and you came, crying out his name.  You felt him follow you seconds later, his fingers bruising you as his head dropped to rest against your back.

He pulled away slowly, using his hands to pull you back with him until he was sitting at the kitchen table with you in his lap.

You felt your head spin and you swallowed thickly, eyes closed.

“Are you alright?“ he asked, his voice surprisingly gentle.

“Just light headed,” you muttered, taking a deep breath when you felt his hands stroking your back.

The ring tone on your burner phone went off, causing you both to jump,  and you quickly moved away from him, pulling your pants up as you walked. “I bet it’s Dean or Cas,” you said, heading for your bag.

Picking up your phone you saw a text from Dean wanting to make sure you made it to the cabin safely. 

You were typing out a response when Ketch walked by, redressed and holding the rifle.

He handed you the handgun as he walked past. “I’m going to inspect the area. Stay here,” he said, his voice cold, before disappearing out the door.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Looking out the kitchen window into the dark woods, you wondered where Ketch was and what he was doing. He had been gone for a couple hours and it was uncomfortably silent in the small cabin alone.

After he left you put fresh sheets on the bed and the couch since you didn’t know where he would want to sleep.  Hell, if you were being honest with yourself you didn’t know where you wanted him to sleep either.

Your rumbling stomach reminded you that you hadn’t ate since the diner where you met the vampire and a glance at the clock told you it was close to midnight. Opening the bag packed with sandwich supplies, you made one for yourself before making two more sandwiches and putting them on a plate in the fridge.

Feeling well enough to take a shower, you cleaned up and grabbed the first thing you could find to sleep in, a long sleeve black shirt from the pile of bags. Making sure you had the gun by the bed you curled up in the blankets, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

 

Ketch took his time walking back to the cabin.  He was exhausted from not sleeping much the last few days and the miles of woods he just walked.

He waited until he knew you would be asleep before returning, not in the mood to face you or the unwelcome emotions you brought.

He needed to be done with you.  He had his fun and it was time to move on. You were supposed to be a plaything, a distraction, another fun toy. But since the first time he kissed you in the basement gym everything had become a mess. 

He should have let the vampire have you. He should have followed orders and shot you. He should have let the Winchesters send you off with the pathetic angel.  Anything to get you away from him.

Walking inside the cabin to find a single light on in the kitchen and the plate of sandwiches waiting for him in the fridge, Ketch wanted to punch something.

He would have welcomed an assassin attack right now.  Anger, aggression, threat, those were emotions he could handle. Those were predictable and easily resolved. Those could be dealt with so he could sleep well at the end of the day.

The warming in his stomach as he stared at the sandwiches, the jealousy that burned when he pictured the angel’s arm around you earlier. Those emotions were so foreign to him that he had no idea what to do with them.  It was an ache, a fever under his skin and it was your fault.

He stepped into the bedroom area to find you were sleeping in one of his shirts, looking small in the big bed. He wanted to curl up next to you, bury his face in your hair, and fall asleep with the smell of your shampoo and the feel of your warm body next to his. 

Drawing back in disgust at himself, he shut the bedroom door and made his way to the couch.  Settling in with the shotgun resting on the floor in front of him. 

* * *

 

You woke up early the next morning and quickly rolled over to discover you were in bed alone. Desperate to not be upset or disappointed, you told yourself it was for the best as you crawled out of bed and got dressed.

Ketch was asleep on the couch when you stepped into the main room and you decided to drive down to the small store in town and grab some supplies, especially coffee. 

Leaving a note, you tucked the gun in your purse, grabbed the keys, and took off.

Pulling back up to the cabin a couple hours later, you felt wiped out from moving around so much with your blood pressure still low. You wondered if Ketch was up yet so he could carry the groceries in.

The couch was empty and a quick glance around the cabin showed no signs of the man.  You sat your purse down on the kitchen table before going back outside.  “Ketch?”

“So it’s only Arthur when I’m fucking you?”

You jumped and spun around to see him leaning up against the side of the truck.

“You scared me,” you said.

“You better have a jolly good reason for leaving without me this morning.”

“I needed coffee, is that a jolly good enough reason for you?” you snapped, mimicking his accent.

Ketch moved fast, his hand around your neck as he backed you into the truck. “Do you realize that there are assassins looking for you? Assassins that will take you with no hesitation? I can’t keep you safe if you run off.”

“If I run off? You are the one who took off last night for hours leaving me here alone,” you snapped, knocking his hand away. “You don’t own me. You don’t control me. You get zero say in what I say or do. You are nothing more than a bully and an asshole and the moment this threat is gone I look forward to never seeing you again.”

Grabbing a bag of groceries from the passenger seat, you slammed the truck door shut. 

Halfway to the cabin you heard the sound of metal crunching but you kept walking forward, you didn’t need to turn around to know he just punched the truck.

Setting the sack down in the kitchen, you braced your hands on the counter with your head down to take a deep breath and collect yourself.

You heard him come in behind you and you slowly turned around.  “I'm…”

You didn’t get to finish your apology as he approached you, blood from his knuckles dripping down his hand.

Expecting the same rough, biting kisses from previous encounters, you were surprised when he met your lips with an open mouth kiss, his tongue instantly stroking yours with a desperate need.

You returned the kiss as his hands came up to cup your face. The smell of blood from his knuckles filled your senses and with flashbacks of the vampire draining your blood, you pulled away.

You watched his eyes darken as you stepped away from him. Jaw locked, he turned quickly and grabbed the shotgun, the screen door slamming behind him as he left the cabin.

“Wait!” you cried out, following him out the back door. “Ketch!”

He didn’t slow his pace down and you were almost jogging to keep up with him. You tried to ignore the darkening of your vision, knowing you were pushing your still recovering body.

You finally stopped, dropping your hands to your sides.  “Arthur please,” you cried out, but he didn’t slow down and you lost sight of him when he entered the woods.

  



	8. Chapter 8

You were restless. The groceries were put away, the coffee was brewed, and the bed had been made. The breeze coming in through the open windows was warm, and you were glad you had packed a pair of shorts to change into after making a can of soup.

A glance at the clock told you Ketch had only been gone an hour.  With a sigh you sat down at the table.

If he would have just stopped and let you explain why you pulled back. If he had given you a chance to say it wasn’t him, it was the blood, what would have happened?

Despite the words you threw at him you were drawn to the man.  And that last kiss? That last kiss was different.

Wishing Bobby had put a TV set in the cabin so you could drown out the sound of your own thoughts, you went to inspect the small living room for a distraction.

On the last shelf of the little bookcase you found an old radio with a CD player.  A Spider-Man sticker covered the manufacturers name and with a smile you realized it was most likely left behind by Sam or Dean years ago. You hadn’t heard from them yet today and you hoped they had successfully retrieved Mary and The Colt.

After looking around and not finding any CDs you went out to the truck and grabbed the Beatles CD you brought for the drive up. 

A few minutes later you had a broom in your hand, sweeping the cabin floor while singing and dancing.

A soft banging noise caused you to jump and you turned to see Ketch standing by the front door.

You stopped moving and met his eyes. The silence between you stretched as the bouncy song played in the background until you finally spoke. “It wasn’t you Arthur. It was the blood. The vampire…”

He crossed the room slowly, seeming to ignore what you were saying. Hitting a button on the CD player, he turned and smiled when the first few bars of “Something” began playing.

Ketch gently took the broom from your hands and tossed it on the floor before pulling you to his body.  One warm hand settled on your back as the other held your hand and he began to slowly dance you around the cabin.

Surprised, you rested your head on his chest with your eyes closed as you breathed him in.

When the song was over Ketch let go of you but he didn’t move away from your body.   

Standing against him, you couldn’t stop the breathy moan that escaped your mouth when he placed a soft kiss against your neck.

Leaning your head to the side, you gave him access as he placed several more warm kisses along your skin on a path to your lips where he met you with another open mouth kiss.

His tongue gently stroked yours as his hands cupped your cheeks, his thumbs caressing your face.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and ran your fingers up through his hair as his kiss intensified.

When Ketch pulled away from your lips to pick you up, carrying you to the bedroom bridal style, you made a small noise of surprise that made him laugh.

In a quick movement you were under his warm body on the bed, his lips back on yours.

Ketch ran his hand up your side, cupping your breast through the thin shirt you had on and you arched against him, gasping when you felt his erection against your thigh.

Sliding down your body, he pushed your shirt up so his lips could brush against your stomach before moving higher as he pulled the material over your head.

When your bra was gone he brought his mouth to your breast, gently sucking before biting down.  Your fingers pulled at his hair as he switched his attention to the other breast, his hand sliding into your shorts and panties.

“So wet, tell me it’s for me,” he muttered.

“Yes Arthur, for you. Please,” you whimpered.

Ketch slid down your body as he removed your shorts and panties in one movement.  With no warning his lips closed around your clit with a gentle sucking sensation as he slid one of his fingers inside you and began swirling it.

Pushing deeper, he started thrusting as you pressed down on his tongue, loving how it felt against you.

Between his tongue on your clit and his finger working you hard, your body was tensing and your breathing was heavy. Holding his head in place with your thighs pressed firmly against him, you came, riding his face.

Breathing deep from your orgasm, you felt his tongue continue to lick your slick as you stroked his hair.

Not looking away from your eyes, Ketch stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt. You crawled over to the edge of the bed and, sitting on your knees, you slapped his hands away so you could take over undressing him.

As you pulled his shirt off you brought your mouth to his chest, skimming kisses as you gently ran your fingers down his skin.

Glancing up you saw he was watching you, a strange expression on his face.

A slight push on his chest caused him to take a step back as you slid off the bed to kneel in front of him on the floor.

You slowly slid his pants and boxers down his legs, licking your lips. Ketch tangled his hands in your hair as you ran your tongue down his length before taking him in your mouth.

The noises he made echoed through the cabin as you used your hand to help stroke him while you worked his cock with your mouth.

“Stop,” he finally said, pulling away from you.

You looked up at him in confusion, but he picked you up and pushed you back on the bed, his lips against yours.  “I need to be inside you.”

With a noise of agreement, you wrapped your legs round him as he slowly filled you.

“Arthur,” you whispered against his open mouth. “Need you…”

“I’m right here,” he replied, lacing his fingers with yours and bringing your arms above your head.

You lost yourself in the moment, his slow thrusts, his gentle, open mouth kisses, the way his fingers held yours.

In the main room the CD had finished playing and all you could hear was his ragged breathing and rain coming down through the open windows.

“Arthur please,” you pleaded, pushing up on his next thrust.

“Tell me,” he replied, and you could feel the grin on his lips against your mouth.

“Faster,” you panted, pushing up again.

His speed picked up as he let go of your hands, bracing himself as he thrust into you until you cried out, pulsing around him with your orgasm.

Your name fell from his lips as he came with you, filling you.

Expecting him to pull away from you right away, you were surprised when he rolled over on his back and brought you with him so you were tucked into his side, your head on his chest while he gently stroked your hair.

Listening to the rain, you enjoyed his embrace until your phone when off.

“Just leave it,” he muttered in a sleepy voice, his grip tightening.

You relaxed back into his arms until it went off again. 

“Something’s going on,” you said, sitting up and reaching over to the bedside table to grab the phone and read the text.

_Have Mom. Colt. Other asshole. Be there in 10._

“Shit,” you exclaimed, jumping out of bed.

“What’s wrong?” Ketch asked, suddenly alert.

“They are going to be here in 10 minutes. Get dressed ! They can’t know about this!”

In your hurry to get dressed you missed the flash of hurt across his face before it was replaced with cold indifference.

“Yes, wouldn’t want them to know you’ve been playing whore to one of those _brits_ ,” he sneered, trying to imitate Dean’s American accent.

You jerked up in surprise, but he was already leaving the room.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Coming out of the restroom a few minutes later fully dressed down to his boots and jacket, Ketch walked by you without saying a word.  The front door slammed shut as he went to stand on the porch.

His words stung.  Did he really see you as just a whore? Wrapping your arm around your middle for comfort, you leaned up against the kitchen counter until you heard the familiar sound of the Impala coming up the driveway.

Fresh guilt hit you as you thought about how betrayed the boys would feel to find out what you had been doing.  Taking a deep breath, you went outside to greet them.  You were surprised when tears of relief burned your eyes as Mary stepped out of the backseat, followed by Cas and … Mick?

You heard the gun slide back and release as Ketch loaded a round in the chamber, moving with speed to stand in front of Mick, gun pressed against his head.

“Whoa mate…” Mick said, hands up in the air. “It’s okay. I’m here to help. Mary and I are considered rogue as well.”

“You passed along the order to kill her,” Ketch growled, his finger dancing on the trigger. 

Sam quickly stepped between them. “He’s okay.  He helped get mom out,” he told Ketch as Mick looked on in fear.

“It wasn’t me.  It was the old man.  I was the mouthpiece, that’s all,” Mick said, trying to remain calm. 

Ketch studied the other man over Sam’s shoulder for a moment before lowering the gun, tucking it back into his coat pocket.

Releasing a held breath and desperate to move past the awkward incident as quickly as possible, you moved to hug Sam, Dean and Cas before leading them inside while assuring Dean you were fine.

Once inside you were able to give Mary a hug.  Pulling back from you, she lifted a piece of your hair to drape across your neck as she studied you with a sad expression on her face. “Let’s get some coffee going.”

Taking her extended hand you allowed her to lead you into the kitchen while the men gathered around the couch. 

Mary waited until they were engaged in conversation before pulling you to the corner of the kitchen and speaking softly.  “How long?”

“How long what?” you asked her, heart racing.

“How long have you been sleeping with him?”

You took a deep breath, knowing trying to lie would be pointless.  “Since the night before I left.  How did you know?”

“You smell like him,” she said with a shrug. “The hickey on your neck doesn’t help.”

You reached up to pull you hair down over your neck again.

“Y/N…” she started.

You shook your head. “It was a mistake.  One that won’t happen again.”

“He put his life on the line for you,” Mary pointed out.

Before you could respond Dean led the men into the kitchen area, spreading a map across the kitchen table.  You could feel Ketch’s eyes on you, but you avoided him as you moved to stand beside Cas.

“He,” Dean pointed at Mick. “Said there are two assassins.  This should be easy.”

“Two of the most deadly assassins in the world,” Mick clarified.  “Two more were probably dispatched to handle Mary and myself.  That’s four of the world’s most deadly killing machines tracking us. Tradition says if we can beat the assassin not only will the hit be called off, but we are allowed to retire from the British Men of Letters.   The problem is that nobody has ever successfully beat the assassins.”

“Beat the assassins? You mean kill them? But they are human,” you said softly as you realized what had to happen to keep you and the others alive.

“And?” Ketch asked.

“We can’t kill humans!” you exclaimed.

“We can and we will.  It’s your life against theirs. There is no talking your way out of this. There is no deal that can be made. There is no magical fix.  They have to be killed. And if your American stomachs can’t handle it I have no problem doing it myself,” Ketch stated.

“These assassins are barely human Y/N. And if it comes down to your safety and Mom’s safety we will do what we have to do and I won’t lose sleep over it,” Dean chimed in.

You ran your hands through your hair as you took a moment to collect yourself.   With a deep breath you redirected your thoughts back to the map and Dean’s idea of how to lure the assassins to one location.

“Y/N, you are hurt!” Cas exclaimed.

You looked over at him startled. “I’m not Cas, I’m fine.”

He reached over to shift your hair from your neck. “You have a bruise on your neck, it looks like someone bit you.”

Every pair of eyes in the room jerked to your neck as Cas put the mark Ketch had left on display.

You saw understanding dawn on Dean’s face as his eyes drifted from your neck to the proud smirk on Ketch’s face and then into the bedroom where the bed was still messed up.

“Dean, it’s not what it looks like,” you said, taking a step towards him with your hand out.

Dean stepped back.  “You…he’s…”

“Dean, please let me explain.”

“How could you possibly explain this? He’s the enemy Y/N.  Did you forget what they did to Sam? They tortured him and you decide to fuck one of them?”

Tears were pouring down your face. “Dean, it’s not like that, I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“How many times?” he asked, his head hanging.

“Excuse me?” you asked through your tears.

“Was this the first time? Cabin fever or too much alcohol?” Dean asked, hope in his eyes.

Looking at the ground you shook your head slowly. “It wasn’t the first time.”

Up to this point Sam, Mary, Mick, and Cas had been hanging back, but Sam stepped forward. “What were you thinking?”  Your heart broke all over again at the expression on his face.

“Clearly she wasn’t,” Dean snapped.  “At least not with her brain.”

“That’s enough Winchester,” Ketch said, stepping in front of you.

“What were you doing with her? Is she another one of your toys?”  Dean thundered. “You used her and because of you she’s in danger.”

“Do you love her?” Sam asked, his hands white as they gripped the back of the chair. 

“Love can be so boring,” Ketch replied, flipping his hand at Sam.

“So she’s just your plaything then?” Dean sneered in anger.

Ketch ran at Dean, his fist connecting with the side of the American hunter’s head.

Dean drew back and returned the punch, landing a good one on Ketch’s cheek.  Cas reached them first, pulling Dean away as Sam struggled to keep Ketch back. 

“Stop it, both of you,” Sam said.  “Dean Y/N is an adult.  She made her own choices. We don’t have to like or understand them but the bigger picture is keeping her and mom alive.”

“Uh guys? Where is Y/N?” Mick asked.

Ketch and Dean both jerked up, looking around the small cabin but you were nowhere to be found.

“Bloody hell,” Ketch sighed

“Oh God,” Mary murmured, a look of horror on her face as she pulled her vibrating cell phone out of her pocket. 

“What?” Sam quickly asked.

“I forgot to destroy my phone,” she said, her face was white. “The tracker chip.  Dean, I’m sorry.”

Dean grabbed the phone from her hand, snapping it in half. “Maybe they didn’t have time to track it.”

Mick and Ketch exchanged glances as Ketch pulled his gun out of his coat pocket and headed for the backdoor.

“Where are you going?” Dean snapped.

“They are already here Winchester.  I don’t give a toss about you, but Y/N just took off in the woods unarmed. I have to go get her,” Ketch replied, disappearing out the door, but not before Mary saw the panic on his face.

 


	10. Chapter 10

The ground was still wet from the earlier rain and it made the forest floor slippery.  Your fast pace had turned into a slow walk the deeper into the woods you went. The trees were tall, blocking out a lot of the sunlight and made it seem later in the day than it really was.

The anger on Dean’s face and the disappointment in Sam’s voice made your stomach curl.  But not as much as what Ketch had said to Sam. “ _Love can be so boring.”_

You knew nothing that had happened between the two of you had anything to do with love or respect. It was lust. Pure and simple. But the way he laughed when you teased him about the Beatles, the thrill of hunting with him, the feel of his arms around you dancing……..…you were having a hard time convincing your heart that it was only lust.

Not that it mattered now.  It was over. Ketch was clearly playing with you and no matter how you felt, you couldn’t lose the Winchesters to be someone’s temporary toy.  The threat would soon be eliminated, even if you disagreed with taking a human life, and Ketch would be gone. 

With a sigh you decided to turn around, you needed to get back to the cabin and help come up with a plan to draw the assassins to one place so this mess could be stopped.

It was when a tree branch snapped behind you that you realized you weren’t alone.  Whatever was behind you was too noisy to be an animal and if it had been one of the boys or Ketch they would have spoken by now.   Acting casual, you tucked your hands into the pockets of your shorts to feel around, but you didn’t have anything with you to use as a weapon, not even a tube of Chapstick.

For a moment you thought it might be a vampire, but only a vampire that had your scent would be able to track you this far and you knew Ketch killed that vampire in the old house, you saw his head rolling across the room.

Your blood ran cold and you had to fight the urge to break into a run when you realized who was behind you.  Assassins.  Nobody in the cabin knew where you were and you had no weapons.  You were on your own.

Taking a deep breath you kept walking, listening to the sound of boots stepping on wet leaves getting closer to your location.  You were waiting for a sniper to put a bullet through your brain like you saw in the movies, so you were unprepared when gloved hands wrapped around your waist and mouth and you were pulled back against a tall man. 

“Going somewhere little girl?” 

* * *

 

Dean watched Ketch running towards the woods.  Turning back to look at Sam, they had a quick, unspoken conversation. 

“Don’t let her out of your sight,” Dean said, nodding towards Mary.

“I won’t.  Bring Y/N home,” Sam replied, but Dean was already out the door, running to catch up with Ketch.

“Her footprints,” Ketch said, gesturing to the fresh sneaker prints as they entered the tree line. “She went north.”

Dean pulled his own gun out, holding it at his side as they silently followed the wet prints. 

“Who are the assassins?” Dean asked quietly, scanning the forest.

“Hunters. The most elite hunters in the Men of Letters.  Skilled beyond your comprehension.  And they like to make it hurt.  They don’t kill with long distance rifles.  They prefer knife play.  They like to watch their victims suffer for their transgressions,” Ketch explained, coming to a stop and looking around the area. “These boot prints don’t belong to Y/N.”

Ketch took off and Dean had to run to keep up with him as they crashed through trees and bushes.  “Y/N!” Ketch yelled your name as he ran.

Dean reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him to a stop. “You are drawing attention to yourself and they want you too.  Let me do this part and you back me up.”

Ketch grabbed Dean by the collar and shoved him into the nearest tree. “I want the attention. I want to draw them away from Y/N.   Do you understand if they find her they will kill her before I can get to her? They want me more. Just get her home when we find her.”

Dean watched as the British hunter released him and started to run down the path, calling your name as loud as he could.  Springing into action, Dean followed him, looking around in the foliage for signs of someone or something.

It was the muffled scream that made both men stop.  Guns at the ready, they followed the screams to a clearing between a group of trees. 

You were bound and gagged, your eyes red as you kneeled in front of four men wearing all black.  The assassin in front had a knife at your throat.

Ketch made a strange noise and when Dean looked over, he could see the pain on the man’s face and he recognized the coiled tension in his body language as he prepared to launch at the first sign of weakness.

“Arthur Ketch.  How convenient of you, saving us the trouble of hunting you down next. I don’t suppose we could convince you not to put up a fight?  The old lads are a bit worried we may not be able to take you down without collateral damage,” the man with the knife said.

Ketch took a step forward, gun raised, but the man dug the knife into your throat and you cried out as blood pooled under the blade. “Uh uh uh. I think you want to put the gun down.  Both of you,” the man said, looking between Ketch and Dean.

Both hunters dropped their guns and the man pulled the blade slightly back from your neck. “Very good. Capital.  Now Arthur, be a good lad and come over here on your knees,” he said. “Don’t cause us any trouble.”

Ketch took a deep breath, studying you for a moment, the bleeding cut along your neck and the tears on your cheeks. With a bitter smile on his face he took a step forward.

“If you let her go, I’ll cooperate,” Ketch said, putting his hands up in the air and ignoring the look of horror on your face. “Call off her hit, she’s not technically part of the Men of Letters.”

The man studied Ketch for a moment. “You will not fight?”

Ketch shook his head.  “I will kneel and allow you to cuff and do what you will to eliminate me.  But not until her hit has been called off and she is freed.”

You were crying out beneath your gag, but nobody could understand what you were saying and you found yourself choking on your own tears and spit as you panicked.

“Agreed,” the man finally said, nodding his head. 

Ketch walked past you, avoiding your eyes as he dropped to his knees in front of the assassin, his hands behind his back.   When the handcuffs clicked around him he looked up, but it was Dean he made eye contact with.  “You will keep her safe.”

The assassin yanked you up, pulling your handcuffs off and shoving you at Dean as the other two took Ketch, pulling him to his feet and pushing him towards the woods.

“Arthur! No! Don’t do this!” you screamed, trying to launch forward, but Dean reached out and grabbed you, pulling you back.  “Why? Why are you doing this?”

Ketch turned to look at you as he was being led away.  The disgust in his voice did not match his words. “Isn’t it obvious Y/N? I am in love with you.”

It took a moment for his words to sink in but when they did you cried out as you started to fight Dean trying to get to Ketch.  The older Winchester wouldn’t let go of you.  You were screaming and kicking him, tears falling freely. “Let me go Dean! Arthur… Arthur wait… no….Dean don’t do this.  He can’t do this.”

You couldn’t see them anymore and you stopped to take a breath.   Dean relaxed his grip slightly and it was enough.   Bringing your head back to hit him in the nose, you slipped his grip.  Stopping long enough to pick up the gun Ketch had dropped you were gone, chasing the path the men took into the woods.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“I don’t see anything,” Sam said as he peered out the window above the kitchen sink. 

“It’s all clear out front Mate,” Mick said from the living room.

“Maybe they aren’t here?” Mary speculated. “Maybe they didn’t have time to track my phone.”

“They are here.  I imagine they caught site of Y/N heading into the woods alone and decided to eliminate her first,” Mick answered.

“I am going to go help Dean, stay here with mom,” Sam directed Cas.

“Sam wait, we don’t know where anyone is out there and we will lose you too.  It would be pointless to try. Ketch will find her,” Mary said, touching his arm to stop him.

“What makes you so sure?” Cas asked.

“He’s loves her,” Mary stated. “He’s going to bring her home.”

Mick turned from the window.  “Ketch will find her and bring her home because it’s his job.  He doesn’t love her.  He is incapable of love.  He plays with a girl for a couple days and he’s done, I’ve seen it.”

“He walked away from the only life he’s known to protect her.  And he just ran to what will likely be his death to save her life.  What does that sound like to you?” Mary snapped before stomping into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. 

* * *

 

You could hear Dean calling your name as he crashed through the woods behind you, but you couldn’t stop. 

Ahead of you through the trees there were headlights and you could hear someone talking. You didn’t slow down as you raised Ketch’s gun, stepping through the tree line.  Ketch was on his knees in the middle of the service road and three of the men stood near a truck, rifles in hand.

The fourth man was standing in front of Ketch, his knife out.  You didn’t stop, you didn’t hesitate.  Pulling the trigger you watched the man with the knife fall to the ground.

Ketch looked over and you could see the rage on his face when he saw you but you didn’t have time to react as two of the men started for you.  The last grabbed Ketch, who was violently struggling to free himself, and jerked him to his feet.

You swung the gun on the man running towards you, but before you could pull the trigger you heard Ketch cry out in pain and you looked over to see the assassin drive a knife in his side. 

It seemed like you watched him fall to the ground in slow motion and it took a few seconds for you to realize the scream echoing through the woods was your own.

The assassin who had been charging you grabbed your arm, snapping you back to reality, and you brought your foot up to catch him between the legs.  When he stumbled backwards you swung the gun around, pulling the trigger.

Seconds later you heard another shot and felt something hot rip through your leg.  You fell to the ground, losing your grip on the gun.  The third assassin advanced, his finger was on his trigger to shoot you again when Dean came crashing through the trees.  Without missing a beat he shot the third man.

“Y/N! Are you okay?” he asked, kneeling beside you.

You ignored him, looking over to see Ketch trying to fight the last man off, but the assassin had him pinned to the ground. 

Watching the knife raise up, you jumped and ran, plowing your body into the man and knocking him off of Ketch. 

You could feel your leg bleeding and you knew you couldn’t afford to lose a lot of blood again, but you didn’t have time to worry about it as you grabbed the knife from the ground and pressed it to the mans throat. 

The man looked up at you, a grin on his face.  “You can’t do it, can you?  You can’t kill me.  You have to hide behind the distance of a gun. You are weak.  You are afraid to get your hands bloody.”

Tears fell from your eyes, splashing his face as you pressed the knife harder but not breaking his skin.

“I knew it.  Weak little girl.  You call yourself a hunter,” he sneered and you felt his body shift as he pushed up, shifting and rolling over so you were pinned under him. “Should’ve killed me when you had…”

An arm wrapped around his neck, jerking him up and you looked up in time to see Ketch slit his throat.

Dean grabbed you, pulling you away.  You looked at him before turning back to Ketch.

He was coming towards you and you shook Dean off, running into his arms.

Ketch buried his hands in your hair, holding you as tight as he could.  “You stupid girl. You fool.  They could have killed you.  What were you thinking?”

You pulled back slightly to look at him but before you could respond you felt your vision blur. 

“She’s losing a lot of blood again,” Dean said as Ketch picked you up. 

“I told you to keep her safe,” Ketch snapped.

“It wasn’t his fault,” you mumbled.

“No, it was your fault,” he said, but you felt his arms tighten around you. 

“They stabbed you.”

“Yes, and it fucking hurts. Bastards.”

“Let me carry her,” Dean said, reaching his arms out. 

“I’ve got her,” Ketch snapped.  You could see how pale he was and you felt his pace stumble.

“Arthur, let Dean carry me, please?” you said weakly, blood loss making everything seem fuzzy.

“I’m not letting you go Duck.  Both of you shut up,” he replied, leading the way through the woods with you in his arms and Dean following, grumbling about stupid British pride. 

* * *

 

“They are back!” Sam cried, throwing the backdoor open and running outside, Mary and Mick right behind him. 

You had only made it a few feet into the yard when Ketch stumbled and fell.  You were so weak yourself you could barely hear Dean yelling for Cas.

“He saved her,” Mary said, watching the angel run towards you.

“Actually she saved him,” Dean replied.

“What are you doing angel? Heal her,” Ketch growled, trying to push Cas away.

“She has a leg wound, you are dying,” Cas said, and you breathed a sigh of relief when Mick grabbed Ketch’s arms, restraining him so Cas could heal his side.

Turning to you, you could see the exhaustion in his eyes as he sent his grace through you. “I’m sorry Y/N, I was able to heal some of the blood loss but I can’t close the wound.”

“It’s okay Cas.  Sam has stitched me up before, he can do it again,” you said softly, squeezing his hand. 

Ketch helped you stand, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you to him in a heated kiss. “If you ever do something like that again I will kill you myself,” he whispered against your lips before scooping you up and carrying you to the cabin.

Mick was watching the two of you walk inside when Mary stepped up beside him.  He looked over at her with a small smile. “I was wrong.”

She patted him on the shoulder before following Sam and Dean inside.

 


	12. Chapter 12

The cabin was quiet and you shifted in the bed, trying to get comfortable without pulling on the new stitches in your leg.

Earlier while Sam stitched you up and Mick and Ketch cleaned up the mess in the woods, Dean and Cas had driven into the nearest town and picked up pizza and beer. Over dinner it had been decided that everyone would stay at the cabin for the night since it was late and in the morning Cas would take you and Mary home while Sam, Dean, Ketch, and Mick would head to the British Men of Letters Bunker to see if anything was left to be salvaged.

Mick was hoping to find some of the weapons he had developed but you knew Ketch was just hoping his motorcycle was still there.

With a sigh you shifted again, trying not to wake Mary up.  Sam and Dean were sleeping in the Impala, Mick and Ketch were out in the living room, and you and Mary were sharing the bed.

Since coming inside you hadn’t had a moment alone with Ketch.  He had kept you tucked against his side during dinner and the rest of the evening, but you hadn’t had a chance to talk and there was so much you wanted to say.

You felt someone gently touch your shoulder and you opened your eyes to see Ketch standing over you, his finger to his lips and his other hand extended.

You quickly took his hand and followed him through the main room and outside. 

“Where are we…”

His hands came around your waist as he backed you against the side of the cabin and his lips found yours, his kiss rough and desperate.  You clutched his t-shirt, trying to pull him as close to you as possible.

“I didn’t want this,” he said, voice rough. “To love something.  Someone.  To have someone I can’t lose.”

You closed your eyes as he spoke.

“I’ve never been so scared.  So helpless.  So desperate,” he continued.  “When I saw you come through those trees and I knew I couldn’t get to you…”

He trailed off and you stayed silent, letting him hold you. His embrace was tight as he buried his face in your neck.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed before Ketch shifted, pulling you into another rough kiss, his hands sliding down to lift the hem of your shirt up.

You quickly tugged it back down, moving away from his mouth.  “Here?”

“Everyone’s asleep,” he replied, pulling you back.  “I won’t see you for a couple days. Shut up and let me love you.”

You snapped your mouth closed as he pulled your shirt over your head, dropping it on the ground.  You had skipped the bra when going to bed and he groaned in appreciation.  “Get your pants off,” he said, reaching down to undo his jeans.

Once you were naked he slid his hands down your hips, picking you up and pinning you to the wall as you gripped him, guiding him inside.

“Why am I the only one naked,” you said as he began to move, pulling almost out before thrusting back in.

“Because I said so,” he grunted, his fingers digging into your thighs as you wrapped your legs around him. 

You reached up to grip his hair and he picked up his pace, rubbing you in the perfect spot.  You could hear the cabin wall creaking which each thrust and you hoped Mick and Mary were still asleep.

Your orgasm hit hard, pushing through your body and you were relieved when his lips sealed over yours, muting your cries.

He came just seconds later, his hot release spilling into you as he bit your lower lip.

Resting your head on his shoulder you took a deep breath as he stroked your back.  “I love you Arthur.”

His grip tightened and you could feel him brush a kiss across your hair.  “You bloody well better after what we went through for each other.”

You smiled as he pulled back and helped you get dressed.  “I don’t want to sleep without you tonight,” he confessed as he took your hand and guided you around the cabin to the front porch. Sitting in the porch swing, he gestured for you to lay down, head in his lap so he could stroke your hair as you felt yourself start to doze off.  

 


	13. Chapter 13

“They aren’t back yet?” you muttered in curiosity, noticing Baby wasn’t in the garage as you climbed out of the Bentley.

“Good. We have the place to ourselves tonight,” Ketch said, wrapping his arms around you from behind and pulling you against his hard body.  “I can hear you properly calling out for me.”

You laughed before stepping away and heading inside. “How do you know Mick and Cas aren’t here?”

“I don’t give a toss if Mick is here and it would do the angel good to hear you screaming my name.”

You stopped so suddenly Ketch almost ran into you. “Would you stop with that?”

“With what Love?”

You rolled your eyes and stomped down the hallway in irritation. “Stop being so jealous of Cas. He’s done nothing but be kind to you and he saved your life. And do not call me Love again unless you want to sleep in the Bentley.”

Stepping into the kitchen you took a moment to appreciate the empty, quiet space.  Since the incident with the assassins at the cabin last month the former British Men of Letters had been staying at the bunker.  Granted, Ketch shared your room, but it was still a tight fit with Cas and Mary there as well.

But the increase in numbers was a good thing right now with the threat of Lucifer’s spawn being born growing nearer.  The boys were focused on finding Kelly Kline and Cas was working on trying to locate Chuck and Amara, knowing they were the only two who could fix the mess.

That left you, Ketch, Mick, and Mary to handle the day to day hunts.  You and Ketch alone had taken down two werewolves, a wendigo, a siren, two ghosts, and a banshee.  And that’s not counting when you and Mary tried to spend a rare day off shopping only to stumble upon a shapeshifter.

“Mick and the ang….Castiel are gone,” Ketch said when he entered the room behind you, dropping the weapons bag on the table and sitting down.

You spun around to face him, a look of surprise on your face.  That was the first time he had spoken Castiel’s name and you had to hide your smile.

Seeing him sitting there in one of his suits with a tired expression on his face you were overwhelmed with love.  Walking over, you straddled him and sat in his lap. His hand settled on your back as you brought your lips to his in a slow, gentle kiss.

As you kissed him, your hands worked the buttons on the front of his suit, sliding the jacket off his shoulders.

“A bit eager, aren’t we?” he teased, his hands slipping up the back of your shirt to caress your skin.

Sliding off his lap you stood in front of him and pulled your shirt up over your head.  Ketch almost knocked the chair over when he stood up, his hands wrapping around your waist to pull you against his body.

Shifting your head to the side and closing your eyes as he kissed and bit your neck, you undid his pants, your hand sliding in to cup his hardness. Ketch groaned against your neck, pushing himself into your hand. “A bit eager, aren’t we?” you said with a laugh, mocking his words from a moment ago.

Ketch growled, reaching down to finish undoing his pants, kicking them off as he stepped out of his shoes and pulled his socks off.

You waited until he was undressing to start down the hallway, still laughing.

He looked up and saw you moving away from him.  Almost tripping over his pants he caught up with you, pushing you against the wall and meeting your mouth with a rough kiss. “Tease.”

“What are you going to do about it? Put me over your knee and spank me?”

He bit your neck hard and you knew you would have a mark the next morning. “Don’t tempt me.”

Your fingers were busy unbuttoning his white dress shirt.  Pushing it off, you brought your mouth to his chest, tasting his skin.  Ketch cupped the back of your head with his hand, holding you to him as you kissed and bit him.

Pulling back, you grabbed the tie that was still around his neck and started to lead him down the hallway.

“Why are you still dressed?” Ketch murmured, pulling you back  and unzipping your jeans.  You balanced against the wall as he slid them off, his hand sliding in your panties to tease your wetness just briefly before pulling away.

Grabbing his tie again, you started back down the hallway.  “I like this,” you said, tugging the tie.

His hands were busy trying to undo your bra as you walked but he couldn’t get the straps down.  Giving up, he ripped it in half and tossed what was left on the floor.  “Hey! That was expensive.”

Reaching your bedroom you turned to face him and he grabbed you, tossing you on the bed as he crawled over you and brought his mouth to yours. 

When you both needed air he pulled away.  You pressed against his chest and he rolled under you, looking up with a grin. Undoing the tie around his neck, you slid it off before sitting up on your knees and grabbing his hands to pull them up to the headboard.

“What are you doing?” he asked, his voice rough.

You bent down to kiss him. “Please? Just once?”

When he didn’t pull his hands away you knew he was going to let you continue. Using his tie, you quickly tied his hands together around the headboard.

You both knew he could break your knot at any moment, but the illusion was there as you slid down to kiss his neck, shoulders, and chest.

Ketch arched up towards you, a barely audible plea passing through his lips as your mouth drifted down his stomach and you placed kisses along the band of his boxers.  “Fuck Y/N.”

Grinning, you pulled his boxers off, sliding down his body as you removed them. Kissing back up his leg, you reached his hard cock and placed a kiss against the tip.  His eyes were shut and he arched up again. “Duck…”

“Tell me what you want Arthur,” you teased.  “Beg me to touch you.”

His eyes shot open when you used his own teasing ways against him.

“Bloody hell woman, suck my cock.”

You opened your mouth to engulf as much of him as you could take, lips closing tightly around him. Your rhythm was perfect and he was thrusting slowly in and almost out of your mouth as your lips tightened and loosened around him. You continued to hold what wasn’t in your mouth with your hand, working up and down his shaft, pushing hard against his balls each time. You slipped your other hand down to his balls, squeezing them with just the right amount of pressure.

He broke the knot on the tie and grabbed you, pulling you off of him and flipping you under his body before you even realized he was free.  Your panties were yanked off quickly.

Sliding into you, he didn’t start off slow. The pace was fast and rough, his hips snapping against you, sweat dripping off his brow.  When you came you called out, knowing you didn’t have to bury your face in a pillow or against his skin to muffle the sound from five other people.

He came with a rough cry only a couple seconds later.  Breathing deep, you wrapped your arm around his back, holding him as he softened inside you. 

When he finally pulled away to lay on his back you rolled onto your side to rest your head against his chest.  “I love you Arthur.”

He brushed his fingers against your shoulder in response and you snuggled deeper into his embrace.  It’s ironic that as sleep found you, your last thought was about how happy you were and how nothing was going to take that away from you.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Heavy banging on your bedroom door woke you up early the next morning.  Reaching across the bed to wake Ketch up, you noticed you were alone but you could hear the shower running. You put on one of his long shirts before shuffling to the door.

When you opened the door Dean was standing in the hallway looking pissed off.

“What’s wrong with you?” you mumbled, rubbing your eyes.

“Clean up the trail of clothes that starts in the kitchen and then both of you meet us in the library in 30 minutes,” he said, stomping away.

“Coffee better be ready!” you yelled after him.

Half an hour later you were sipping your first cup of coffee, your eyes half closed while Dean updated everyone on the last known whereabouts of Kelly Kline and the phone call he had with Cas.

“This time I think Y/N or mom should come.  Maybe if a female was with us Kelly would be more willing to talk,” Sam suggested.

“Y/N is not going to go tangle with Lucifer’s baby unless I’m with her,” Ketch said before you could speak.

You glared at him in annoyance. “I will do what I want Arthur.”

“I should be the one to go anyways.  I  can talk to her, mom to mom,” Mary cut in before the two of you could start arguing.

“We will take off around noon,” Dean said before turning to you. “Will you be okay holding the fort down with these two?”

“I think I can handle it.  Mick has a line on a witch in Cincinnati and I think Arthur and I are going to check it out.”

You spent the rest of the morning as a team discussing Kelly, Lucifer, and Chuck, hoping to come up with a solution.

After the Winchesters left and you had a quick lunch you went back to the war room to study the Kelly board and all the notes that you had while Ketch prepared for the trip to Cincinnati.

You looked up when Mick came in and handed you a cup of tea. “Thanks.”

“Anything new?” he asked, sitting down across from you and grabbing a file.

“Nothing. There has to be something we aren’t thinking of. A place Kelly would hide.”

“Maybe someone close to her would know?” Mick suggested.

“The only person we know close to her is President Rooney and he’s not exactly on my speed dial,” you said, looking up as Ketch walked in and giving him a big smile.

Flipping through another file you had a thought.  “Maybe Sam and Dean should talk to the secret service agent. The one that held them captive? Maybe if they made him understand what was going on he would help?”

You looked up in time to see Mick and Ketch exchange a guarded look.

“We should focus on the witch for right now,” Ketch said. “I’ve loaded the Bentley.”

“What was that? That look? You two know something you aren’t telling me.”

The look Ketch gave Mick this time was enough to scare you, but Mick shook his head. “It will come out sooner or later mate.”

The way Ketch’s face paled and the slight fear you saw in his eyes as he looked at you was enough to make your stomach sink.

“What will come out?”

Ketch took a step towards you before stopping.

“The British Men of Letters has rules we were expected to follow as members,” Mick explained.

“I was their hunter and assassin. My job was to kill the monster and clean up the mess,” Ketch took over, taking another step forward.  “No witnesses were to be left behind and the soldiers were considered witnesses.”

You closed your eyes and swallowed thickly to stop the sudden nausea as his words sank in.  “The soldiers?” you said softly. “You murdered them?”

“I followed the orders handed down to me by the old men to clean up the messes the Winchesters left behind,” he said, and you could hear the slight panic in his voice.

You stood up, hands on the table for support as you focused on the wall in front of you instead of the man you were talking to. “Messes? As is in more than one?  Who else Ketch?”

He flinched when you used his last name, but he didn’t move any closer to you. “A young girl.  I believe her name was Magda.”

Your world spun and you felt the tears burning in your eyes. “She was an innocent child and you murdered her?” Your voice was barely a whisper.

“Y/N,” he took a step forward, his hand out towards you. 

“Don’t touch me,” you hissed, throwing yourself backwards. “Don’t come near me you bastard.  You hid this from me.  Oh God, I’ve been fucking a murderer.”

“I was doing what I was told to do,” he yelled, slamming his first down on the table.

“It was all a damn lie.  The man I fell in love with was a lie. You murdered an innocent girl. Why spare me then? Why didn’t you just kill me after the vampire? Because I spread my legs for you?”

“Y/N, just talk to me,” he said, his voice softer. “I love you.”

You knew for him to say it, especially in front of Mick, was significant but all you could see was poor Magda’s face.

“Monsters aren’t capable of love,” you sneered. “I hate you.  Stay the fuck away from me.”

You were out the door in a few steps. Tears were pouring down your face as your feet led you to the garage.   You could hear Mick calling for you but you didn’t slow down. 

Stepping through the door you noticed the Bentley sitting in the front, loaded for the hunt and keys in the ignition. 

Not really seeing what you were doing, you climbed into the drivers seat and started the car.  The passenger door slammed and you looked over to see Mick sitting beside you. “If he loses you over this…”

“I’m going to hunt a witch. Are you coming or not?” you interrupted.

“If you insist on going out as upset and distracted as you are yes, I’m going with you.”

You accelerated hard, tearing out of the garage and fishtailing on to the road.

 


	15. Chapter 15

When you woke up it was dark. As you rolled your neck you tried to shake off the awful nightmare you had of Arthur admitting he killed an innocent girl. Shivering, you flipped the heat on in the Bentley and turned to face Arthur. “How much lon…” your voice trailed off as you realized who was driving.

Mick glanced over at you. “About an hour.”

You nodded as you swallowed down the urge to be sick.  It hadn’t been a dream. Arthur, the man you loved, had killed a young girl and several innocent soldiers. Plus who knows how many other innocent people and supposed witnesses over the course of his career with the British Men of Letters he killed. 

You wiped your eyes, trying to hide the fact you were crying again.  You had spent the first hour of the drive crying so hard you ran off the road more than once until Mick talked you into pulling over and letting him drive. 

“It was his job,” Mick said now, his eyes not leaving the highway.

“To murder a young girl with her whole life ahead of her? A young girl we worked so hard to free? He could have said no. He could have refused.”

“He would have been considered rogue and hunted to his death, you know that.”

You turned in your seat to face Mick, giving up trying to hide your tears. “He did it for me! What makes her any different? He had the ability to say no then but he chose to murder her.”

“You know what made you different,” Mick stated.

Spinning to face the windshield again you shook your head. “What? That he thinks he loves me? Monsters don’t love and he’s a monster.”

“How much has he told you about himself? His life?”

“Nothing really. Just that he’s been with the British Men of Letters his whole life and he mentioned dating the nut job that tried to kill Sam. Otherwise he doesn’t say much.”

“Like most of us, his dad was part of the British Men of Letters.  He was their top assassin and a cold, heartless man. He was the monster. Ketch was six when his mum helped a young werewolf flee to America.  When her betrayal was discovered she was labeled a rogue and his father killed her. Brutally.”

The car was silent and you closed your eyes, taking a deep breath as Mick continued. “From the time he could walk and talk Ketch was in training to be a hunter. He was given no other option, no other life. He was never raised to believe he could or would fall in love or be anything different.”

“Mick, I appreciate what you are saying but it doesn’t change the fact that he murdered innocent people,” you said.

He didn’t say anything more and before you knew it, you were at the motel. 

“I’m sorry there’s only one bed,” you muttered as you set your overnight bag down on the table.

“I can rough it on the couch,” Mick said. “Why don’t you get some sleep?  I didn’t bring anything with me so I’m going to run to the store.”

You felt a flash of guilt, knowing it was your fault he had left without an overnight bag in an attempt to make sure you didn’t do anything foolish. “Sure.  But you know all you will find around here is a Wal-Mart, right?”

“I’ll make do.”

* * *

 

Mick noticed him as soon as he stepped out of the motel room.  Nodding, he made his way to the Bentley as Ketch parked his bike at the other end of the parking lot and quickly joined him in the car, tossing him an overnight bag.

“I should have bloody well known you wouldn’t stay home,” Mick said, shaking his head.

“And let her take on a witch with a desk jockey as back up?”

An awkward silence filled the car as both men stared out the windshield. 

“Is she okay?” Ketch finally asked.  Mick could hear the vulnerability in his voice.

“No.”

Ketch opened the car door. “I’m staying in a room on the other side of the building. Text me when you head out for the witch.”

Shutting the car door he leaned down to speak through the window. “And sleep on the fucking couch.”

* * *

 

You didn’t sleep at all.  You missed Arthur’s… _Ketch’s_ … arms around you.  The hole in your chest ached with the knowledge that it was all over. 

When you closed your eyes a compilation of the last month played in your mind over and over again.  The first time you slept with him in the basement of their old compound, his strong arms carrying you out of the vampire’s home when you were near death, dancing to the Beatles in the cabin, when he told you he loved you as he was led away by the assassins, making love to him just the night before last, when he trusted you enough to let you bind his hands.

And yesterday morning, when it all crashed down. When you realized you had fallen in love with a lie.  When you learned the man you trusted with your life killed an innocent girl you had tried so hard to save.

What Mick told you about Ketch’s upbringing surfaced in your mind, but you quickly pushed it down. There was no excuse for what he did. None.

“Are you sure you are up for this?” Mick asked as the two of you exited the car and headed for the small cottage.

“Yes. We are just going to go talk to her,” you said, tugging down the sleeves of your FBI outfit.  “While you interview her about her husband I’m going to try and find proof she’s the witch we want.  There has to be some spelling items or something that belonged to her victims.”

From the moment the witch opened the door you felt uneasy.  In the distance you heard a motorcycle but you couldn’t pull your gaze away from her purple eyes. When she extended her hand you took it. “Show me,” she whispered.

The movie reel that had haunted you all night started playing again as she held your hand. _The first time you slept with him in the basement of their old compound, his strong arms carrying you out of the vampire’s home when you were near death, dancing to the Beatles in the cabin, when he told you he loved you as he was led away by the assassins, making love to him just the night before last…”_

“Y/N!” Mick yelled, reaching out and grabbing your arm, interrupting the movie just as the witch pulled a handful of purple dust from her pocket.

“Conturbabimus illa ne obliviscaris reponere,” the witch yelled as she blew a puff of the dust in your face.

Mick tried to grab you as you collapsed but Ketch was beside him in a heartbeat, picking you up. “What did she hit her with?”

“I have no idea, she said show me and Y/N went into trance,” Mick said, looking around the room. “The witch is gone.”

“Gather up some of the dust, we may need it,” Ketch said as he carried you to the car and placed you in the front seat.  He tucked your hair behind your ear. “Come on my Love, wake up.” But you didn’t move.

Mick tossed a baggie of the purple dust in the glovebox before sliding into the driver’s seat. “Back to the motel?”

Ketch nodded, his eyes still on you. “Call the Winchesters and the ang…….Castiel.  She needs help.”

* * *

You woke up slowly, your back stiff from resting on the motel mattress.  Sitting up, you looked over to see Arthur Ketch sitting at the small dining table staring at an iPad.

“Oh,” you muttered as your head spun.

“Y/N?” Ketch said, jumping up and reaching your side quickly. “Easy. Are you okay?”

You pulled your arm out of his grasp. “I’m fine. Where’s Mick?”

Ketch frowned as he took a step back. “Outside, on the phone with the Winchesters. They are on their way. How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” you muttered, looking around the room. “Why are we in a motel?”

“They are about an hour out,” Mick said, stepping inside and tossing his phone on the table before Ketch could answer you.

“Mick!” you exclaimed, running over and throwing your arms around his neck. He let out a puff of air as he caught you. “How did we get here? And why is Ketch with us? I thought we were doing this on our own.”

He looked at Ketch, who looked baffled, before looking back at you. “What do you mean? What’s the last thing you remember Y/N?”

You blushed and glanced at Ketch before looking back at Mick. Your voice dropped as you spoke. “When we got home from the werewolf hunt and had the bunker to ourselves.”

Mick looked confused and you rolled your eyes before grinning at him. “You know….in the kitchen…your tie….”

You wrapped your arms tighter around him as you rested your head on his shoulder. “Why am I still so tired Mick? I’m just going to fall asleep in your arms. I love you,” you said softly as you felt yourself doze off again.

“Bloody hell,” Ketch muttered.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Ketch felt the hurt rolling through his body as he heard you softly say those three little words to someone else. Those words that were meant to be _his_.

Clinching his fists he stood up. “I need some air,” he said, grabbing his jacket and leaving the room.

Ketch knew right away it was the spell. Something had happened when Mick grabbed your arm and the witch recited the incantation. He also knew Mick would never take advantage of the situation or make a move for you. But knowing what was going on didn’t stop the jealousy and the hurt, when he saw you look up at Mick with pure adoration.

The idea of you saying I love you to someone else was a punch in the gut. It reminded him of what he stood to lose, what he may have already lost because of the life he was born into and the choices he made.

He should have told you about the soldiers, about Magda, about his past, up front.

_No._

He should have ignored you the moment he was introduced to you. He should have controlled the almost immediate attraction he felt towards you. He should have never touched you in that basement. He should have let the vampire or the assassins have you. He should never have made the mistake of falling in love.

His life had been calm before you. No messy emotions clouding his judgment. No jealousy and hurt. His life had been about hunting monsters and eliminating threats. One night stands took care of his needs. The closest thing to a relationship he ever had was with Toni and the only thing attractive about her was her name.

Ketch patted his pocket and felt the keys to the Norton.  He could leave now. He had no ties to the Men of Letters anymore.  Mick and the Winchesters would take care of you and he could take off and start over anywhere he wanted. He could hunt monsters and return to one night stands. Things that could be easily controlled. Things that didn’t cause this much emotion. 

Before he really realized what he was doing, Ketch was halfway across the parking lot. Reaching into his pocket to pull out the keys, his fingers slipped through the hole the assassin’s knife had made in the material of his jacket.

He stopped moving at the memory of you throwing yourself on the assassin to save his life and the way you ran to him when it was all over. With a sigh he dropped the keys back in his pocket and turned back to the hotel room. He could leave now but he would spend the rest of his life regretting it. He didn’t want violent hunts and cold, no name women. 

Arthur Ketch was in love with you and he wasn’t going to let you walk away without trying to make things right. They were going to break this spell and then you were going to listen to him before you gave up on him. 

* * *

 

You took another sip of water as you watched Mick sitting across from you, a blank expression on his face.  The two of you had been sitting in uncomfortable silence since Ketch left the room. “Well this isn’t how I thought we would spend our free time in the motel room,” you said with an awkward laugh.

Mick blushed. “It’s a spell Y/N. I assure you there are no romantic feelings between us.”

“But I remember the other night Mick. It’s crystal clear to me from the moment I crawled into your lap at the kitchen table to the way you broke the knot on that tie.  How can you tell me it’s not real?”

“Because it’s a spell making you think it’s real,” Mick said. “And when this is over remind me not to eat at the kitchen table again.”

Before you could reply the door opened and Ketch walked back in, followed by Sam and Dean. You quickly hugged the brothers before returning to your seat.   “Did you guys eat yet? I know it’s late but we could probably still get a pizza.”

Dean turned to Ketch. “She seems fine to me.”

“Like I explained to you outside, it’s not her capabilities, it’s her memories,” Ketch snapped, an edge in his voice. 

“I don’t understand,” you said. “You guys are really telling me that every memory I think is real isn’t?”

Sam took your hand and squeezed it. “The memories are real, but they weren’t really with Mick.”

“So all the memories I have of us,” you said, pointing at Mick, “Are really of us?” you gestured at Ketch, who nodded.

“So the vampire? The cabin? Even the night on Baby’s hood? Those were with you?”

“Wait. What?” Dean said. 

Ketch grinned at his obvious anger. “We made do with what we could find in the heat of the moment.”

“Me and you?” you said again, a tone of disbelief and almost disgust in your voice as you looked at Ketch.  “There’s no way.” You saw the man flinch and he closed his eyes for a few seconds before returning his gaze to Dean.

“So what do we do next?” he asked.

“Rowena should be here by morning and I’m hoping she can identify the spell by the powder you saved or Y/N’s symptoms. You wrote the incantation down?” Sam asked.

Mick jumped up from his chair, anxious to be doing something, and handed Sam a piece of paper from the desk. “It looks like it may partially be in Latin.”

You yawned and everyone turned to look at you. “I’m still so sleepy guys. Can we call it a night and see what Rowena says in the morning?”

Agreeing, the Winchesters stood. “We are in room 208 and mom should be here by morning,” Dean said, hugging you quickly before nodding at Mick and Ketch and following Sam out the door.

You turned and looked at Ketch. “Do you have a room or are you crashing on our couch?”

His face turned a shade of red as he looked between you and Mick. “You are not sharing a bed with him. You take the bed and both of us will sleep on the floor.”

“What gives you the right to tell me what to do?” you hissed, pointing your finger at him.

“I have every right to tell the woman I love she can’t share a bed with my best friend,” he fired back, the tension and anger from the last forty eight hours uncoiling.

“I’m not your girlfriend. I have no memory of being your girlfriend. As far as I’m concerned you are an asshole and I hate you,” you sassed back.

“You are my _girlfriend_ and you can hate me if you want to but I’m not going to sleep on the couch while you share a bed with someone else.”

You rolled your eyes. “If I am your girlfriend I bet I begged the witch to change my memories so I wouldn’t have to remember what being with you is like.”

Ketch snapped. His hands came out to grab your arms as he yanked you roughly against his body. “Let me show you.”

Before you could protest or fight him his mouth was on yours.  His kiss was demanding, his tongue sweeping your mouth as he tightened his grip on your arms. 

“Please remember me Duck,” he whispered against your lips as his kiss changed into something slower, sweeter.  You could feel his desperation, his passion, his affection for you.

When you heard a door open you pulled back in a daze and looked over to see Mick trying to quietly leave the room.  Glancing at Ketch again and realizing you just kissed the asshole, you raised your hand up and slapped him across the face. “Don’t ever touch me again,” you demanded before spinning and stomping out of the room, leaving both men behind.

 


	17. Chapter 17

You woke up early. Dean was still asleep in the other bed and Sam was passed out on the couch. Taking a quick shower, you dressed and stepped outside.  The early morning sun was bright and the breeze felt good after being in the stuffy motel room.

Walking across the parking lot you stopped at the black motorcycle.  Ketch’s motorcycle.  You ran your hands across the black body and seat before swinging your leg over it on impulse and sitting down.

Looking down you saw crescent shaped marks in the leather of the seat and you ran your fingers across them.  Suddenly realizing what they were, you lined your nails up and swallowed when you saw they matched.

You searched your mind until you found the memory.   It was after a demon hunt.  Turned on from the action, Mick couldn’t wait until you made it back to the bunker.   He pulled off into the woods and bent you over the bike.  Except Mick would never have Ketch’s bike.

You closed your eyes.   They were telling you the truth, all of these memories of you and Mick, the love you felt for him, none of it was real. 

But Ketch? The psychopath? The cold, heartless bastard? It made no sense that you ended up in a relationship with him.  After last night you learned that the man sure knew how to kiss, but how that turned into a relationship you didn’t know.

“I should teach you how to drive that,” you heard Ketch say as he walked up behind you. You looked over your shoulder to see him standing there in jeans and his jacket.

“Motorcycles scared me when I was a kid,” you said. “I can’t remember, do I ride this with you?” 

He looked surprised when he nodded.

“It doesn’t look like there’s enough room.”

He slide on the bike behind you, his body pressed up against your back as his strong thighs closed around you.  “There’s just enough room,” he said softly.

You leaned back against him and Ketch took it as an invitation to wrap his arms around you, his hands resting on your legs.

“I’m so confused,” you admitted.

“I know you are, but we will get it figured out.   We’ve come too far for a spell to get in the way.”

“Where’s Mick?”

You felt his body tense before he pulled away and stood up. “Back in the room.  Mary arrived, I believe she’s in the Winchester’s room and the witch is almost here.”

You stood up and walked away without looking back. 

When you opened the door with your key, Mick spun around from the coffee maker, a cup of coffee in his hand. “Good morning Y/N.”

With determination you walked up to him. “I don’t understand what’s real and I’m so confused,” you said, reaching out and grabbing his jacket, tugging him towards you.

“Y/N?” Mick asked, putting his hands up to push you back.

“Please? I need to feel if it’s real Mick,” you said.

“You don’t love me, I promise. We’ve never even touched. I can’t kiss you Y/N, I won’t take advantage of you like that and Ketch……”

“Am I interrupting something?” Ketch asked, walking into the room.

“No,” you muttered, tears spilling over as you started to cry.

Ketch moved quickly, pulling you from Mick and taking you into his arms.  You cried against his chest as he held you, his hand stroking your hair.  “It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

“I’m going to check on the Winchesters,” Mick said quietly, slipping out the door.

You pulled back, looking up at Ketch. “I’m sorry.”

“Well, well, well you caught a nice one Y/N,” you heard Rowena say as she stepped inside the room, the Winchesters and Mick following her.

You took a step back as she walked around Ketch, sliding a finger across his chest.  “If you don’t want to break the spell I can keep him plenty busy,” she said with a wink.

Ketch took a step back, a look of annoyance on his face as he watched her. “This is the witch?”

“Rowena. Focus,” Sam said.

She turned to him with a pout. “Fine Moose. Where is the powder and incantation?”

You stood between Ketch and Mick and watched her read over the spell, her fingers rubbing the powder.  Finally she turned to you. “Come here.”

You walked over and she took your hand, closing her eyes and muttering something. You gasped as you felt her magic in your mind, searching through your thoughts and memories. Finally she let go and looked over at Ketch with a huge grin on her face. “You _are_ quite the alpha.”

Dean rolled his eyes, arms crossed.

She made a face at him before looking back at you. “Your real memories are there, the fake ones are covering them.  The spell is meant to confuse and replace your thoughts.  It replaced them with him,” she nodded at Mick. “Because he touched you as the spell was finalizing.  It’s not a spell meant to harm you, it’s meant to erase pain.  She felt your extreme pain.”

“Pain?” you asked, “why was I in pain?” You looked at Mick and Ketch but nether replied.

“The magic blacked out the memory. I can’t reverse this, the witch who cast it has to.  I have the flavor of her magic and we should be able to track her,” Rowena said. 

* * *

 

“Why can’t I go?” you asked Dean, following him out to the car.

“Because we don’t have room and we need to work fast. Stay here with him and we will be back as quick as we can.”

“Dean,” you said, grabbing his arm. “Can Mick stay instead?”

“Take it up with your boyfriend.  Your real boyfriend,” Dean replied, nodding towards Ketch who was standing in the doorway watching you.

After they left you walked back to the room and sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing your head.  You felt Ketch sit down beside you. “Do you want some tea?”

“No,” you said softly. “I just want to feel like me again.”

“I know you do,” Ketch said, his hand resting on yours.

You looked down at his hand, and you turned yours up to lace your fingers with his. “Could you do me favor?”

“Anything,” he replied.

“Kiss me again? I promise I won’t slap you this time.  I just want to figure out what I feel.”

Ketch raised his hand up to cup your face, his fingers sliding into your hair. “Are you sure?”

You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his in a gentle kiss.  You softly moaned as Ketch took over, his kiss demanding and bruising as he tasted you.  When he pulled back for air you placed your hands on his shoulders and swung your legs over him so you were sitting in his lap.  “You are a good kisser,” you said, hiding your face in his neck when he laughed.

“Does that mean I can continue?”

You nodded and he cupped the back of your head, pulling you back to his mouth.

 


	18. Chapter 18

You gasped and clutched the back of his t-shirt when Ketch left your lips to kiss and nuzzle your neck.  

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked, lips brushing your collarbone as he spoke.

“No,” you muttered, shifting so your core was pressed against his thigh and rocking for friction. “Please don’t.”

Ketch tugged your shirt up over your head, scattering kisses across the top of your breasts while he removed your bra.

You gave a small noise of surprise when his arm wrapped around your waist to spin you so you were laying on your back

He slowly unzipped your jeans, giving you time to pull away if you wanted. When you didn’t, he hooked his fingers around the waist band and tugged them down your legs with your panties.

Ketch returned to your mouth, kissing you softly as his hand slid down between your legs, rubbing your slick. “Tell me this is ok.”

You rocked against his hand. “Yes.”

His kisses became more demanding and passionate as he slid two fingers  inside, curling to hit your spot while increasing his rhythm.

You felt the burn of your orgasm approaching and you pulled away from from his mouth as you arched up and cried out, surprising yourself when you squirted over his hand and the bed.

Ketch looked down at his hand before looking up at you in shock.

“I have never done that before,” you muttered, your face red with embarrassment. “I’m so sorry.”

“Well we are going to have to work on making that happen again. Don’t be sorry, it was beautiful,” he said, bringing his hand to his mouth and licking it clean.

You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down with you, your naked body pressed against his fully dressed body.

After you tugged at his t-shirt a couple times Ketch took the hint and slid it off. Your fingers made quick work of unzipping his pants, which he pulled off so you were both naked.

You moaned when he slid inside you. Right away thoughts of betraying Mick crossed your mind and you pushed them away.  You weren’t betraying Mick, you were never with Mick. It was a spell.

Unaware of your train of thought, Ketch shifted your legs  to wrap around his waist, creating a different angle for you as he thrust.  His lips didn’t leave yours, even when you cried out with your orgasm.

He shifted positions so you were both on your sides.  His chest was against your back as he moved your leg over his and slid back inside.  

Ketch kissed your neck as his hands teased your nipples.  

It didn’t take long for you to reach another orgasm.  Ketch moved a couple more strokes before stilling, spilling inside you as he buried his face in your neck.  Over your heavy breathing you swore you heard him whisper “I love you.”

Ketch rolled over on his back as you tucked yourself into his side.  He closed his eyes, running his hand up and down your arm, enjoying the warmth of your body while he still could.

He knew what was coming.  The witch would return with the counter spell and you would regain your memories.  All of them.

Ketch was well aware that this could be the last time he held you.

Rolling you under his body, he kissed you. Over and over he kissed you with lazy, sweet, open mouthed kisses.

His phone beeping pulled him away from you.  After glancing at the screen he looked back and you could see something change in his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” you asked, sitting up.

“They have the witch and will be here shortly.  We should get dressed.”

You watched him gather up his clothes, his movements heavy. “Ketch? The painful memory that was erased from my memory, its of you, isn’t it?”

You saw his shoulders slump as he sat down on the edge of the bed.  “You found out…”

You moved quickly, covering his mouth with your hand. “If I’m going to hate you in a little bit, lets enjoy these final moments.”

He stroked your cheek and nodded.  

After getting dressed you sat down beside him, reaching for his hand.  

You were in the same spot when the Winchesters, Mick, and Rowena returned with the purple eyed witch.

Standing beside Mary a short time later,  you watched Rowena and the witch who had introduced herself as Penelope doing the final prep work to reverse the spell.

Sam, Dean, and Mick were in the kitchen area, watching from a distance.   Ketch was standing across from you and Mary with an unreadable look on his face.

“Rowena wait,” you blurted out. “What if we don’t reverse the spell? Just leave me like this. I won’t have to remember the bad things.”

“You know you can’t do that girl,” she said, barely glancing in your direction.

“But I want to! I know now that it’s a spell, the memories can’t trick me into loving someone I don’t.”

Rowena glanced up.  “It has nothing to do with what you feel. You can’t stay like that because staying under any magical spell for a long amount of time isn’t healthy for your baby.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

You could see Mary’s mouth moving but all you could hear was a ringing sound in your ears as Rowena’s words sank in.  Feeling like you were stuck in slow motion, your eyes swept the room to find the one person whose reaction you needed to see the most but he was gone. 

* * *

 

 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, following Ketch outside.

“I have no idea,” Ketch snapped, leaning up against the building and hiding his trembling hands behind his back.

Dean moved to stand in front of him, a hard expression on his face. “Don’t do this man. Don’t make me hurt you.” He took a step back to look at the motel room door before facing Ketch again.  “I don’t like you but that woman in there? She loves you and I love her. So you don’t get to walk away now. Not after you knocked her up.”

“I should walk away.  For her sake. For the…” Ketch stopped for a moment, his jaw locked, before continuing. “It would be selfish of me to stay.”

“What exactly does that mean?”

“The painful memory she’s getting ready to recover? It’s about me. I was ordered to kill the soldiers who held you and your brother captive after the incident in Indiana.  I killed the young psychic girl on orders as well.  I’ve killed monsters, innocent witnesses, and hunters that have stepped out of line and I loved every bloody, violent moment of it until I met her.  When I told her the truth she left. And now she’s carrying my child.  A child that will be a monster just like I am, like my father was, if I stay in its life.”  Any control Ketch had over his emotions was gone.  “It would be selfish to stay with her because I love her. Because I want a chance at this life with her.  My bloodline was supposed to die with me.”

“I don’t understand the mind control those bastards had over you guys, but I saw it with the assassins, I saw it with Mick, and I’ve seen it with you.  You don’t have to make the mistakes your father made and the baby doesn’t have to make the mistakes you made.  Don’t think for one minute that because you walk away you are doing your kid any favors.  Having one parent who is so broken they can’t take care of themselves is the same as having no parent at all.”

Ketch studied Dean for a moment before nodding.  “I should go back before they do the spell.”

Dean grabbed his shoulder, pushing him back into the wall. “One more thing. You will look me in the eyes right now and tell me you are done with that bullshit code. Not another innocent person dies.”

“You have my word,” Ketch replied.

* * *

 

Ketch sat down on the edge of the bed where you were still knocked out from the reversal spell. The room was silent, everyone had left to take the witches home, and Dean’s words were running through his mind.  Not for the first time, he wondered why he had put himself in the position to _feel_ so much. 

Sliding your shirt up your stomach a little bit he placed his warm palm against your skin.  A child.  His child. The man who feared love now had two people he loved more than anything in this world, two people he would die to protect. 

You shifted as your eyes opened, looking around the room before landing on his face.  You wanted to cry almost immediately.  It was all back. Every memory of falling in love with him, the last two days believing all your memories were of Mick, falling in love with Ketch all over again earlier today, the baby, and what Ketch did. The innocent lives he took. The blood on his hands. Magda.

You sat up quickly, knocking his hand off your stomach.  “You need to leave.”

“Y/N, please talk to me,” Ketch said, reaching out to take your hand.

You slapped him away and stood up. “Leave Ketch.”

“No,” he said, standing up and approaching you. “You are going to listen to me.”

“Stay away from me,” you snapped, backing up. 

“I’m not going to hurt you. I want to talk to you. Do you hate me that much? That you can’t talk to me? Again and again I have risked everything for you. You owe me this.” He kept advancing as he spoke.

“I don’t owe you anything.  You are a murderer, evil, and a liar.  Do you think I will ever be able to forgive you for Magda?” Your mind drifted back to the conversation you had with Mick about Ketch and his past. “What happens when I let an innocent _werewolf_ go Ketch? Will your instincts kick in? Do I have to worry that one day you will decide to kill me?”

He stopped moving, his face slipping into a cold mask.  You saw it and you continued, laughter bubbling out of your lips as you went in for the kill shot, desperate to hurt him like you were hurting. “For the first time I understand how Kelly Kline feels and the struggle she went through deciding what to do with her pregnancy.  I understand what it is like to fall in love with your child the moment you find out your pregnant and to struggle with knowing its father is a monster you hate.”

Ketch stared at you, a blank expression on his face. 

“I don’t want you near me or this baby Ketch.  Leave. Now.”

When he spoke his voice was void of any emotion. “Yes well if that’s how you feel then it’s best to move on.  I will of course help provide financially for your child if you will allow me to.”

“I don’t want anything from you,” you said softly, the anger gone and an empty ache replacing it as you dropped your eyes to the floor.

“I see,” Ketch said, grabbing his jacket. “Do take care of yourself Y/N.”

He was gone when you looked up. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

It took a long time for the tears to stop falling after Ketch left.  Part of you was glad he was gone and part of you wanted to chase after him. You made yourself take a shower and change clothes before glancing out the motel room window and confirming his motorcycle was gone.

Sitting down at the table, you tried to plan your next move but you were completely lost.  What is the next move for a hunter pregnant by a man she hates almost as much as she loves?

You knew if you wanted to get away and clear your head you were going to need to leave before the Winchesters returned. You were not in the mood to hear their opinions or advice and once they were back it would be hard to talk Dean into letting you go for a while.

To leave you needed your money and your clothes which meant you had to stop at the bunker, and you needed to beat Ketch and the Winchesters there. Grabbing your phone, you sent off a quick text before packing up the little bit of stuff you had in the motel room.

“I’m hurt you only call when you need me Kitten,” you heard the King of Hell say from behind you.

“I’m not in the mood Crowley, will you help me get out of here or not? I just need a trip home.”

“Running from the Winchesters?”

“Please?”

With a sigh he walked over and touched your shoulder.  One minute you were in the motel, the next you were in the library of the bunker.

“Thanks,” you said, starting down the hallway.

“Not so fast.  Which denim wrapped nightmare is the father?” Crowley asked, following you.

Fresh tears filled your eyes as you as you turned to face him.  “Nether.  I made the mistake of falling in love with the wrong man.”

“Ah, one of the Brits then. I’m going to guess the killer?”

“Thanks for the lift Crowley, now leave me alone,” you snapped as you slammed the bedroom door in his face. 

* * *

 

You stopped for the night outside Boulder, Colorado.  The Mustang you had borrowed from the bunker’s garage was fast and you made good time getting out of Kansas.

Sitting down on the small bed you could feel the exhaustion clear down in your bones.  You needed to get some sleep and then sit down and come up with a plan tomorrow. You weren’t going to run forever but you weren’t ready to deal with everyone yet.  You needed time to regroup.

You had always wanted kids, but when you pictured it happening it was after your hunting career was done and you settled down with a husband. Not in the middle of one of the biggest problems your little family of hunters had ever faced and not by a man you would never see again.

 _Arthur._ Your heart hurt at the thought of him. You loved him deeply, and always would, but you couldn’t see past the things he had done. You couldn’t have your son or daughter around that.  He was the monster you kept calling him.

You kept picturing the devastated look on his face when he found out the witch was on her way back after making love this morning and the hurt that faded to cold indifference when you told him to leave as you finally drifted off to sleep.

You were dreaming of his arms when the motel room door was kicked open and four masked men dressed in black came in, assault rifles trained on you. You sat up in shock for a moment before your brain registered the danger you and your child were in.  You reached over to the bedside table but in your exhaustion you hadn’t moved your gun from your jacket.

You kicked and you screamed but when one of them stuck a needle in your arm you were almost immediately dizzy and within seconds you collapsed into a pair of arms. “Call the airfield and have the jet ready,” you heard an unfamiliar British accent say before you heard no more.

* * *

 

“Crowley didn’t know where she was heading,” Dean said, tucking his phone in his pocket as he rejoined Sam, Mary, Cas, and Mick in the war room. 

“Her note said she needed a couple days and she would be back, but it’s been two weeks,” Mary said. “Maybe it’s time we call him?”

“She made it clear in the note she was done with Ketch and didn’t want him brought into this,” Sam answered.

“But that was before she turned up missing.  This is his family we are talking about,” Mary insisted.

“Got something,” Sam said, looking up from his computer. “A Mustang matching the one Y/N was driving was reported abandoned without plates at a Motel 6 a week ago in Boulder.   According to the police report the night Y/N took off they were called to the same motel because of a domestic disturbance in one of the rooms.  A witness reported seeing a man carrying a woman who matches her description out to a black van and they never returned. When staff checked the room there were no belongings left.”

“I am going to kill that son of a bitch,” Dean thundered. 

“No. It wasn’t him. Ketch would never hurt her,” Mick said, staring at the police report over Sam’s shoulders.

“Who else? Nobody knew where she was,” Cas spoke up from his spot at the end of the table.

“Sam, can you check flight logs in and out of major airports?” Mick asked, running his hands through his hair.

“What am I looking for?”

“A private jet arriving late that same night,” Mick replied as he started walking around the room, tossing items off of shelves and flipping the furniture over.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Dean grumbled in surprise.

“Got it. A private plane landed and took off again within an hour. Destination……” he turned to look at Mick, who was knocking books off the shelf. “London, England.”

“They have a key, they must have planted a listening device after we bested the assassins. They heard Y/N tell the demon about the baby,” Mick said as Cas and Mary joined him in looking for the bug.

“But why? Y/N and Ketch beat the assassins. They are free. Aren’t the Men of Letters violating their own code?” Sam asked.

Mick stopped and looked at him. “No. The Ketch name is a British Men of Letters legacy. His dad, his grandfather, his great-grandfather. This baby is part of their legacy.”

“So what, they just take Y/N hostage until she has the kid and then ship her home so they can keep the baby to raise as part of their organization?” Dean asked.

“They won’t bother to send her home alive, but you got the rest right.” 

“Found it,” Cas said, holding up a vase to show the room the small black button stuck to the bottom of it.  He pulled it off and quickly pinched it between his fingers, grinding it to dust.

“So what now?” Mary asked as they all regrouped around the large table.

“We go to England and get her back. They know we are coming, so we go in hot,” Dean said.

“Dean.  He needs to know…” Mary insisted again.

“Y/N doesn’t want him involved, end of story. Sam, book the next flight. We aren’t going to be able to carry weapons.  Mick, do you have any friends over there who might help us out once we land?”

“I will see who I can get in touch with.”

Cas turned to look at Mick once Mary and Dean left the room, his head tilted. “Do you have his number?”

“I do,” Mick said with a nod.

“Call him. Mary’s right, this is his family,” Cas said. “I’ll go keep Dean busy.”

* * *

 

Ketch yanked his blade out of the vampire, watching as she fell to the ground with her brothers and sisters. Wiping the spray of blood off his face, he started back for his bike. Since leaving you two weeks ago he had done nothing but hunt and sleep. He needed to keep as busy as possible because every moment of down time was spent picturing your face or wondering where you were and if the Winchesters were keeping you safe. 

The sound of his phone ringing in his backpack startled him since it had been silent for weeks.  Pulling it out, he saw Mick’s name and hit the answer button. “Mick.”

“The Legacy Section of the Code has been activated Ketch.  They have Y/N.  We think they took her a couple weeks ago,” Mick said by way of greeting.

For a moment Ketch couldn’t breathe.  He hadn’t thought about the Legacy Section, he hadn’t thought about the Men of Letters at all.

“They won’t hurt her Ketch, the want the child. Find the first flight to London you can. I will let you know when we arrive.”

  



	21. Chapter 21

You winced as you sat up on the small bed to look around the room with the eye that wasn’t swollen shut.  Nothing had changed since the last time you scanned the small space, just a few short hours ago.

You didn’t know what you were looking for.  An open window, a forgotten gun, a baseball bat…anything. But the British Men of Letters were smart and they were careful. 

Since landing in London two weeks ago they had kept you in this room and you assumed this is where they planned on keeping you for the next eight months.

Consisting only of a bed and a small table where they served your food, your room was a prison cell with four walls and a door instead of bars.  The toilet was in a closet and you were taken down the hallway under heavy guard for a shower every couple days.

A glance at the blood on your pillow told you the cuts on your lips had opened back up and you could feel the fresh bruising already starting on your legs.

For a group that swore their mission was to protect humans from the monsters of the world, they acted more like monsters than anything supernatural you had ever come across. 

The old woman who resembled a toad visited you the first night, explaining that your child was a legacy child. That because of the Ketch name your baby belonged to them and they would keep you alive until it’s birth.   She had then given instruction to your handlers that they could rough up whatever wouldn’t hurt the baby if you stepped out of line.

Yesterday’s beating came because they brought a doctor in to examine you and you had begged her for help.

You sat down, hands on your stomach, as hopelessness crept back up your spine. 

The boys no doubt knew you were missing by now, but they would be looking at demons, Dagon, or Lucifer as suspects. 

And Arthur.  Tears burned your swollen eye at the thought of him. He didn’t know you were missing at all.  He didn’t know his child would become part of the organization he had fought so hard to escape.

You understood now. When you watched the Doctor stand by and observe two grown men beat an unarmed pregnant woman you finally understood the code, the brainwashing, and the damage it can do to a person.

You finally understood what Mick had tried to tell you.  Arthur had been told since the day he was born he was a machine, a killer who would never know or feel anything more.  And now his child was in that same danger.

It was too late to tell Arthur you still loved him. Too late to take him in your arms and apologize for not trying to understand.   Too late to tell him he’s the best thing that had ever happened to you.

You wouldn’t feel his embrace or hear him say those three words that scared him so much again.

You weren’t stupid, you were not leaving this room.  In eight months your child would be born and they would murder you.

But until then you were going to fight every second of every day for your baby and for you. Even if it meant a beating every night.  Because you were a hunter. You were a Winchester in every way that mattered and you were not going down without a fight.

* * *

 

“These are the only weapons you could get?” Dean asked Mick, looking at the small guns on the desk of the hotel room.

“It’s all my guy has. I don’t know the major weapons dealers,” Mick said, matching frustration in his voice. “I did research and ran operations. I wasn’t a field agent.”

Dean looked over at Sam as he hung up his phone. “Did mom or Cas find anything yet?”

A sharp rapping on the door startled the three men.  “It’s probably the concierge with the maps we requested,” Mick said, walking into the front room.

“Cas is still going through our library and mom is at the vacant bunker the Brits were using looking for a list of locations,” Sam replied. “Maybe we should have brought them with us Dean.  We are three men walking into a fully armed and guarded base, if we can even find it, and this is our arsenal.”

“Four men, and the arsenal is right here,” Ketch said, walking into the room and tossing a duffle bag on the bed.

“What is he doing here?” Dean asked Mick in anger. “She didn’t want him involved.”

“This is the woman I love and my child Winchester. I am going to go get them out and and assure they are never in danger again. She can continue to hate me once she is free,” Ketch said, meeting Dean’s glare before sighing. “What would you do for your family?”

Dean studied him for a minute before nodding. “What’s in the bag?”

“Enough to get in and get her out,” he said, unzipping the bag to display several weapons. “I still have a few contacts here.”

“Next step, how do we find out where she is?” Sam asked.

“I have an idea for that but we will need your demon,” Mick said.  “There are five possible locations.  The British Men of Letters chased demons out of the country back in the 30s and they don’t bother to ward against them anymore.  They know she associates with the King of Hell so they will have warding in place at the building she’s in.”

“So we send him to the locations and the one he can’t get in is the one she’s being held at. I’ll call him.” Dean grabbed his phone.

* * *

 

Ketch was pacing the floor by the time Crowley returned to the hotel.  “She’s in building #4.  Not only is it heavily warded but it’s crawling with guards.”

“So we arm up and go,” Dean said.

Ketch looked over at Crowley.  “Thank you.”

A stunned silence filled the room for a moment before Crowley nodded.  “Call me if you need to jump her to Wings in a hurry.”  The King of Hell disappeared with a snap.

“One more thing Dean,” Ketch said. “I promised you no more innocent people would die at my hand…”

“These bastards aren’t innocent. We do what we have to so we can get our girl back.”

* * *

 

Ketch crept around the side of the building, gun at the ready.  He had already taken out two guards just as Dean appeared around the other end of the wall.

Gunfire could be heard from the east side of the building where Sam and Mick were.

“Come on,” Dean said, stepping over a down guard to enter the building.  “Where would they keep her?”

“This is secondary headquarters, they don’t have cells here.”

Before Dean could respond two men dressed in suits stepped around the corner. 

Ketch had the first one in a headlock within seconds, turning to see Dean pinning the other to the floor with a knee in the back and a gun to his head.

“Where’s the girl?” Dean growled.

When the man wouldn’t respond Dean cocked the gun. “Last chance asshat.”

“Ketch?” the man said, looking up.

“Slocumb?” Ketch looked surprised as he used the butt of his gun to knock the man in his arms out.

“What are you doing here? You got out and you were stupid enough to come back?” the man under Dean hissed.

“The girl they have, she’s my….she’s mine.  The child is mine.”

“I’m sorry, are you two friends?” Dean asked sarcastically.

“That depends,” Ketch replied, aiming his gun at Slocumb.

“Third floor, last door on the left.  Four guards and surveillance cameras directly to Hess,” Solcumb said.

Ketch nodded, lowering his gun.  “Go left. Mick and another hunter will be there.  Tell them and then get to safety.”

“When you see them say Poughkeepsie,” Dean added. “So they don’t shoot you.”

The man took off as soon as Dean let him up.  “Ready?”

With a nod Ketch took the lead up the stairs until they reached the third floor.  Two quick shots took care of the guards near the staircase.

Dropping his smaller gun, Ketch pulled  the assault rifle he has strapped to his back around and started down the middle of the hallway, the guards near the last door falling as he shot. 

* * *

 

You could hear the gunfire from outside and as it neared you felt fear grip your soul.  Covering your still flat stomach, you crawled behind the bed and peaked out over the mattress. 

As the gunfire drew closer you felt the sad reality that you were going to die sink in.  You were a skilled hunter but you were no match against an assassin with what sounded like more ammunition than the American Army had.

Footsteps stopped outside your room and with a heavy crash someone kicked the door in.

You felt your heart rise up in your throat as your eyes locked with his. “Arthur?”

You stood, taking a step forward to reach for him before stopping. “Are you real?”

He crossed the room in two steps, his gun falling to the floor as his arms locked around you. He picked you up, burying his face in your hair and kissing your scalp.

Pulling back, he brushed a thumb across your damaged cheek and you could see the tears on his face. “Are you ok? Is the baby…?”

“We are now,” you replied, burying your face in his neck again.

“Uh guys…” Dean said before collapsing forward in the doorway, blood pooling in a cut on his forehead. 

The solider who hit him stepped to the side as Dr. Hess walked into the room. “Welcome home Mr. Ketch.”


	22. Chapter 22

Ketch shifted to stand in front of you, his eyes going to the gun he had dropped on the floor when he entered the room. “Dr. Hess.”

“It was foolish of you to come Mr. Ketch,” the older woman said as two more soldiers walked in the room behind her.

“You had my partner and my child, did you think I wouldn’t come?” he asked, taking a step sideways towards the gun before stopping when one of the armed men held his gun up. 

“I am surprised. A solider like you, sacrificing his life for a woman. When I heard what happened in America I was severely disappointed. You were the best we had and you were on your way to great heights with this organization. You gave it all up for this…..girl? There were plenty of women within our own to choose as a lover.  But it doesn’t matter now,” she waved her hand dismissively. “We will raise your child to do what you couldn’t.”

You waited until her focus was on Ketch and stuck your foot out, trying to reach the strap of the gun on the floor to drag it over. You were not prepared when one of the soldiers grabbed your extended foot, pulling you down on the ground sideways and stepping on your face with his boot in one swift movement, successfully pinning you.

With a growl Ketch launched for the solider, only to be stopped by the other two armed men, each taking an arm to restrain him.  You watched him struggle but he couldn’t break their hold. Dean was still unconscious on the floor, and you called his name, hoping he would wake up.

“Eliminate him,” Dr. Hess said with a nod.

While you watched in horror and shock, one of the solders pulled out his gun, aiming at Ketch.

The sound of several gunshots echoed through the small room and as you watched Ketch fall to the floor you began screaming over and over again. You were still screaming, your eyes closed, when you felt the solider who was pinning you down move away. 

“It’s alright Duck. Calm down, I’m here,” you heard Ketch say as warm hands cupped your face.  You opened your eyes to see him lying on the floor beside you.

“Arthur?” you rasped, sitting up with him and running your hands over his body and face to make sure he was okay before looking at the room. Dr. Hess was lying dead on the floor, Mick standing above her with his gun still drawn.  “What happened? I heard them shoot you. I saw you fall.”

“Sam shot the soldiers, I fell when they let go of me. I’m alright,” he said, helping you stand up. “It’s over. You and the baby are safe.”

* * *

 

You winced in pain when you sat down on the edge of the hotel bed to watch Sam patch up the cut on Dean’s head.  You felt someone sit down beside you and looked over to see Mick.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I am now, thank you.  What about you?”

“I’ve never killed anyone before but I don’t regret killing her.  She was a monster, the things she’s made me do…” he trailed off.

You reached over and took his hand, squeezing it gently. “It’s all over now Mick.”

He nodded, returning the squeeze. “What about you and Ketch? He loves you, you know that.”

You smiled softly, looking into the main room where Ketch was bagging up the weapons.  He had barely spoken to you since leaving the compound and he had maintained a distance.  You could see the way his shoulders slumped and the pain in face when he didn’t know you were looking.

“I know he does,” you said softly. “I love him. When I thought they shot him I couldn’t breathe. You were right Mick.  I saw what they did to the soldiers that held me captive and to the doctor that was treating me.  I may never understand what Arthur did, and I will never be okay with it, but I can’t blame him for it. He was doing what he was told.”

“You changed him.  I could see it the first time you and Mary walked into our bunker.  He was falling for you long before he ever made a move,” Mick said, releasing your hand and standing up. “Maybe you should talk to him.”

You nodded and stood up, but before you could make your way into the other room there was a whiff of brimstone as Crowley showed up. “I got your text Moose, where is our Kitten…. What have they done to your face Love?” he trailed off as he turned to look at you.

You winced. “That bad?”

“It’s not your best look,” he said. “Ready to go?”

“Can you take two of us Crowley?” you asked. He rolled his eyes in annoyance but nodded.

“Arthur?” you said softly, extending your hand. “Please?”

Ketch walked across the room and you could see the hope in his gaze.  When his hand slid into yours you turned to Crowley and nodded.

At his touch you were home. “Y/N!” Mary cried, running across the room to hug you.

Cas was there when she pulled away and he hugged you before gently cupping your face.   You could feel his grace moving through you as the cuts and swelling healed.  When he pulled away you were able to see correctly and you could tell all the bruising was gone. “Thank you Cas.”

“I’m glad you are safe Y/N,” Cas said, hugging you again. 

You turned to thank Crowley, but in typical Crowley fashion he was already gone. 

Ketch was still standing in the corner of the room in silence, and you could tell he wasn’t sure what to do. “Can you guys…” you said softly to Mary, nodding towards the door.

“Yes. Cas, come on,” she said, tugging the angel towards the garage. “We need to go to the store and get some supplies. When the boys get back they are going to be hungry for American food.”

After they left you turned to Ketch.  “Thank you. For coming, for saving me…us…after the way I treated you.”

“You don’t owe me a thank you. I’m her father, I will always be there to protect her, even if it is from a distance,” he said.

“Her?” you laughed. “A little presumptuous, aren’t you?”

“The baby is a girl and she’s going to be beautiful like her mom,” he smiled. “With all your sass.”

“Or he’s a little boy and he’s going to be handsome and brave like his daddy,” you added.

Ketch’s smile fell. “I don’t want the baby to be anything like me.”

You reached for him, wrapping your arms around his neck. “I am sorry. For what I said and how I reacted. I understand now Arthur. I don’t agree with the things you did, but I don’t lay any of the blame on you.  I do wish you had told me, I don’t want there to be secrets between us, but I understand why you didn’t.”

His arms moved to wrap around your waist, pulling you tight against him, his lips brushing your hair.

You closed your eyes, enjoying his embrace. “I want the baby to be the perfect combination of us both. I want him or her to have your courage and determination and my gentleness and loyalty,” you whispered. 

“I love you Y/N,” he said quietly, pulling back to stroke your cheek.

“I love you too Arthur,” you said, bringing your lips to his in a gentle kiss.

 


	23. Chapter 23

You leaned back against the warm chest behind you, settling into his embrace. The bubbles and hot water of the bath were doing wonders to ease your body and mind after the last three weeks of pure hell.

“I was afraid I would never hold you again,” Ketch said softly, his fingers chasing bubbles down your arms.

“I’m so sorry,” you replied. “For what I said, about your parents.  For calling you a monster. For comparing you to Lucifer. For leaving. I was hurt and I wanted to hurt you.”

“I understand. I won’t lie to you Y/N, I enjoyed everything I did at the time I did it but now I wish I could go back and change it all.  At the time that was my life and it’s the only life I thought I needed. If I had been told someday I would be sitting in a bathtub holding the woman I love and my unborn child I would have laughed.”

“I know,” you said.  “We move on now.  Me, you, and Artie Jr.”

“You will do no such thing to that child,” he said with a small laugh.

The room fell silent as you both closed your eyes and enjoyed the other’s embrace. After a few moments you felt his hands brush your nipples. “I missed you in every way Duck.”

“I missed you too,” you said, head falling back on his shoulder as his fingers slipped lower, rubbing gentle circles along you clit.

“Is this okay?” he asked, nuzzling your ear.

“Yes…” you hissed.

“I don’t mean between me and you,” he said, his voice unsure. “I meant is this okay with the baby?”

Water spilled out on the floor as you turned to face him, kissing his nose.  “It’s perfectly okay.  We can do this right up until I’m too big for you to want me.”

Ketch wrapped his arms around your back and pulled you tighter against him, his lips brushing yours. “I’m going to want you every day for the rest of my life. Nothing, and certainly not you carrying our child, will change that.”

Nether of you said anything more when you met his lips in a kiss.  His hand trailed down to cup your breasts, teasing your nipples as his tongue stroked yours.  Following his lead, your dipped your hands into the water and took his hard cock in your grip, stroking him gently.

After a few moments you sat up on your knees and guided him into you. You heard him hiss as you completely took him in. “I missed this,” you said softly, wrapping your arms around neck and moving gently.

Hands resting on your side and lips sliding over your skin, Ketch let you set the pace. You took your time riding him, long and slow movements as you enjoyed how good he felt inside you.  You could feel the slow burn of a building orgasm but it wouldn’t come and you began to move faster.  Still unable to reach your peak, you bit your lip in frustration.

“Need more,” you gasped. “Can’t move enough in here.”

Ketch slid his hands up to wrap around your back and, holding you to him, he stood and stepped out of the bathtub.  It took him five steps across the room to pin your body to the wall.  Your legs were firmly wrapped around his waist and he had both hands under your thighs to hold you up as he pulled back and pushed in as deep as he could go.

Over and over he slid inside, hitting the right spot. You could feel your release approaching. “Arthur, I’m going to cum,” you gasped, nails clawing at his shoulders.

“Cum for me Y/N.  I missed feeling you pulse around me,” he replied, lips against your ear.

Your heels were digging into his ass with an effort to push yourself as far down on his cock as you could and you cried out his name as your orgasm hit.

“You are beautiful when you come apart for me,” he said when you stopped twitching.  With a couple more thrusts he was gasping your name as he came, his release hot inside you.

Pulling out and lowering your shaky legs to the ground, Ketch wrapped his arms around you and held you until he felt you shiver. “Come on, let’s get in bed.”

Lying next to his naked body a few minutes later, you tossed your arm around his chest and smiled. “I love you Arthur.” His hand brushed across your cheek in response, the room too dark for you to see the look of relief on his face.

* * *

 

“That was….wow,” you gasped, body still trembling with the aftershocks of your orgasm.  “You can wake me up like that anytime you want.”

Ketch looked up at you from his spot between your legs, his lips wet with your slick.  With one quick movement he was stretched over you, his mouth against yours.   You could taste your release in his kiss and you moaned when he guided himself into you. “Arthur.”

After moving your legs to wrap around his waist, he extended his arms fully to push himself up as he began to thrust into you, his pace fast.   You moved your gaze from his eyes down to where you could see him sliding in and out of you. “Oh fuck,” you whispered.

“You feel so bloody good every time I sink into you.  So tight and warm,” he growled, watching you watch him.

You came at his words as you watched him slid in again.   With a couple quick thrusts he came with you, collapsing at your side.

You must have fallen asleep again because the next time you woke up you were laying on your back and Ketch was propped up on his side, his hand stroking your stomach.  “Have you slept at all?” you asked softly.

He shook his head.

“Arthur, you need to sleep.”

“I…”

You waited for him to continue but he didn’t, his gaze locked on the wall. You could see the vulnerability and irritation on his face. Cupping his cheeks, you forced him to look at you. “I love you. Talk to me, you don’t have to be afraid to talk to me.”

“I’m afraid,” he said, his gaze angry, but you knew it wasn’t at you, it was at himself for admitting how he felt.

“Of?”

“Of falling asleep and waking up to find this is a dream. Of losing you again someday. Of being a father,” he admitted.

You wanted to cry for the man in your arms. “Arthur, I’m not going anywhere. Ever. I love you, and nothing will change that.  We will face things together in the future.  And I’m terrified of being a mom, I’m terrified I won’t be able to protect the baby from all the evil we know is out there and I’m scared I’ll feed him the wrong food or forget to change his diaper or drop him. But I know I’ll be okay because I will have you there with me.  Together we can do this.”

He slid his hand in yours, a small smile on his face. “I don’t know why you keep calling her ‘him’.”

You laughed, pulling him into your arms so his head was against your chest. You stayed awake, stroking his hair until you heard his breathing deepen and you knew he had fallen asleep before closing your eyes and falling asleep yourself.

 


	24. Chapter 24

You woke up from your nightmare with a cry. Taking a moment to catch your breath, you glanced over at the clock and saw it was only two in the morning.

Nightmares of the two weeks you spent with the British Men of Letters still bothered you from time to time, although they were becoming less frequent.  You found it sad that all the monsters, demons, and ghosts you’ve faced never scared you like a group of ruthless humans.

Noticing Ketch didn’t sit up with you, his arms ready to offer you comfort after one of your nightmares, you looked over to see his side of the bed empty. 

Climbing out of bed and adjusting his old dress shirt turned nightgown, you started down the hallway of the small house the two of you had bought a few miles away from the bunker.

The nursery was dark except for the moonlight coming in from the window and the little nightlight in the corner.  In the shadows of the room you saw Ketch sitting in the rocking chair wearing his boxers and a t-shirt, staring at your two month old daughter asleep in her crib.

“Hey,” you said quietly, stepping into the room. 

He looked up at you and smiled before opening his arms in a silent invitation to sit down in his lap.

“Are you okay?” you asked softly as you curled up in his warm embrace.

“I couldn’t sleep.  I got up to make a cup of tea and somehow ended up in here.  Sometimes I look at her and I can’t believe she’s real.”

“I know what you mean,” you said softly.

“What if they come for her again someday?” he asked.

“They would have to get through us and Sam, Dean, Mick, and Mary.  Not to mention the King of Hell and her godfather who happens to be an angel of the Lord. She’s the most protected baby in the world.”

He was silent for a moment.  “She can’t date until she’s at least twenty five.”

Laughing, you placed a gentle kiss on his chin. “I love you.”

His hands tightened around your waist as you rocked together in the small chair.

* * *

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” you asked, tears in your eyes as Ketch escorted you from the bunker. 

“She’s with four hunters and an angel, she’ll be safe for the night,” he replied.

You bit your lip in worry. This was your first time away from her since she had been born, and even though she was with the Winchesters, Mick, and Cas, you were still a nervous wreck.  When Mary texted you while you were at dinner letting you know she was doing good you were able to relax a little.  After a few drinks and dancing you were glad the two of you had been able to go out.

Instead of heading home for the night, you were surprised when Ketch insisted on making you put on a blindfold once you were in the car. “Where are we going?”

“Clearly it’s a surprise,” he said with a chuckle.  You heard him fidget with the radio and you had to laugh when the Beatles started to play. You lost track of how much time had passed as the two of you sang along to the CD and debated which Beatle was the best.

When the car finally stopped and Ketch came around to lead you out of the vehicle and remove the blindfold you were shocked to see you were at Bobby’s cabin.

“What are we doing here?” you asked, looking over at him.

He seemed nervous as he led you up to the porch before letting go of your hand.

“I wanted to bring you back here, to this cabin, our cabin, to do this. It’s where I realized I loved you and it’s where you realized you loved me too. It’s where our daughter was created.  It’s where my life changed. It’s seemed appropriate to come back here to change my life again,” Ketch said.

He took your hand in his and you felt something smooth slide over your finger. “Marry me?” he said softly, and you could see the emotion in his gaze.

You looked down at the ring, tears in your eyes before looking up at him. “Arthur?”

“Say you will marry me Duck,” he whispered.

“Yes,” you said, ecstatic laughter bubbling from your lips. “Yes I will marry you Arthur Ketch.”

Ketch wrapped his arms around you, picking you up and spinning you around before his lips met yours.

* * *

 

“It’s not too late for me to gank him if you want,” Dean said, standing beside you in the bunker kitchen.

You turned to fix his tie and smiled. “Don’t act like he hasn’t grown on you Dean. I was there last weekend when you invited him to play pool with you.”

You heard the music start in the library.  “That’s our cue,” you said, taking his arm.

When Dean walked you into the fully decorated library the first thing you saw was your daughter, sitting on Castiel’s lap.  After smiling at her you looked up to see your future husband standing in front of Chuck with Mick at his side.

As Dean presented Ketch with your hand and made a generic threat about taking care of you or dying, you took a deep breath to try and calm your nerves.

“He’s really God,” Ketch whispered to you, his eyes wide.

You laughed, nerves instantly eased. “He really is.”

Standing in the kitchen when the ceremony was over while Mary and Rowena changed the room for the party, you couldn’t stop staring at the ring on your finger.

“You aren’t having regrets are you?” you heard Ketch ask as he walked up to you, your daughter in his arms.  You took her small hand in yours and smiled before leaning up and kissing him softly. “Not at all.  I’m just….happy.  Happier than I thought would be possible in my life. What about you? Regrets?”

“I just married the most beautiful woman in the world and I am holding our child in my arms. What could I possibly regret?”

Mary came in before you could say anything else and took your daughter from Ketch, directing the two of you into the library where all of your friends were ready to offer their congratulations. You eventually lost track of Ketch as everyone came up to talk to you. Glancing around the room a few times you couldn’t find him.

You were on your way to the kitchen to see if he was in there when someone grabbed your wrist and yanked you into one of the closets. “What..”

“Ssssh,” you heard Ketch say, his finger resting on your lips.

“What are you doing?” you murmured.

“I can’t get one bloody moment alone with my new wife,” he said before his lips sealed over yours.  Wrapping your arms around his neck, you kissed him back.

“What time is it?” he asked, voice rough.

“It was around eight last time I looked at a clock,” you said.

“Then technically it’s the wedding night,” he replied before his hands drifted down to pull your skirt up.  You let your actions reply for you when you unzipped his slacks, your hand reaching in to cup his cock and stroke it.

With a growl he turned you around, pushing you up against the wall as his fingers ripped at your panties only seconds before he pushed inside you. 

Since you only had a few moments before someone was bound to start looking for you and the closet door didn’t have a lock he set a fast speed, chasing down a quick release to hold you both off until you could be alone for the night later. “Mr. Ketch,” you gasped, hands on the wall for support.

“Mrs. Ketch,” he returned, groaning as his speed picked up.  When his finger came around to rest against your clit you came, pressing your mouth against the wall to muffle your cries.  He followed you only seconds later, fingers bruising your hips as he pushed inside and stayed, pulsing as his release filled you.

When he pulled out and you were able to turn around you wiped the sweat from his brow and helped him redress before leaning up to kiss him. “I lo…”

“There you two are.  I thought I heard voices,” Sam said, throwing the door of the closet open. “We’ve been looking for you to do the cake…” He trailed off when he noticed your panties laying on the closet floor.  Shaking his head he turned and walked away.

Ketch picked them up, tucking them into his pocket before taking your hand. “Shall we go have cake Mrs. Ketch?”

“Cake sounds wonderful Mr. Ketch,” you said, leaning up to kiss him before allowing him to lead you down the hallway.

 


End file.
